


tell me that you love me

by themuses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Texting, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, this got angstier than i thought sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuses/pseuds/themuses
Summary: Lance makes a groupchat to celebrate him, Hunk, Shay, and Keith graduating from high school, including Pidge, Shiro, Allura, and Matt. More group chats are made in time forspecific, sneakyreasons.(Or: Lance and Keith circle each other in a seemingly never ending loop of pining and heartache.)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revamp of my previous vld chatfic!! I wasn't feeling satisfied with it but now here is this! This is very different but I hope you all still enjoy!
> 
> (title is lyrics from the song my friends by oh wonder)
> 
>  
> 
> ABOUT THE CHARACTERS:  
> Lance - 18 - just graduated HS  
> Hunk - 18 - just graduated HS  
> Keith - 18 - just graduated HS  
> Shay - 18 - just graduated HS  
> Pidge - 15 - going to be a HS Senior, she skipped a grade  
> Allura - 23 - College Graduate  
> Shiro - 25 - College Graduate  
> Matt - 25 - College Graduate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pidgeitagain:** shiro, allura, and matt should've made this years ago and got away from us
> 
>  **alluradefrance:** actually……
> 
>  **hunkydory:** [gasps] U DIDN'T

**_lancewithdeath_** _added **hunkydory**_ ** _, pidgeitagain, kogayne, alluradefrance, mattsallfolks, thenshayon,_ ** _and_ **_shirotolerance_ ** _to **GRADUATED, BITCHES**_

**_GRADUATED, BITCHES_ **

**lancewithdeath:** guess who just graduated!!!!!

 **shirotolerance:** we were all there, lance

 **pidgeitagain:** way to rub it in, i have one more miserable year, so why am i in this group chat

 **pidgeitagain:** shiro, allura, and matt should've made this years ago and got away from us

 **alluradefrance:** actually……

 **hunkydory:** [gasps] U DIDN'T

 **lancewithdeath:** that's just cold

 **shirotolerance:** she's kidding for some reason we stick around

 **mattsallfolks:** can't leave my sister in the dust

 **thenshayon:** oh just your sister?

 **kogayne:** yeah matt what the hell, known you for _how long_

 **pidgeitagain:** if you see someone naruto run it's matt he's scared of knife boi

 **lancewithdeath:** PFFFFT KNIFE BOI

 **kogayne:** oh shut up

 **lancewithdeath:** nope

 **shirotolerance:** children, please

 **mattsallfolks:** ur daddy can only take so much

 **kogayne:** ………..don't ever refer to my brother as daddy ever again

 **alluradefrance:** it's his kink keith

 **hunkydory:** WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT KINKS TODAY

 **thenshayon:** or any day

 **pidgeitagain:** thank god that's my brother

 **kogayne:** and mine

 **lancewithdeath:** akdjskdks

 **mattsallfolks:** why not he likes it

 **pidgeitagain:** BOI

 **shirotolerance:** matt, not once has that ever occurred

 **kogayne:** u better start running mathematics holt

 **alluradefrance:** DID UBJUST

 **lancewithdeath:** IM DYJNG

 **hunkydory:** HAHHASKD

 **pidgeitagain:** it's what he deserves

 **mattsallfolks:** imbeing bullied

 **thenshayon:** he's 7 years younger than u _and_ ur boyfriend's brother he's just protective

 **shirotolerance:** and doesn't want to know any personal relationship stuff

 **kogayne:** thank u shiro

 **pidgeitagain:** be more like hunk and shay with their relationship: pure and adorable

 **pidgeitagain:** matt and shiro u are heathens

 **hunkydory:** aww

 **thenshayon:** we try :D

 **lancewithdeath:** the most adorable it's what my best friend deserves

 **hunkydory:** thanks bro, love u

 **lancewithdeath:** love u too bro

 

 

**_GRADUATED, BITCHES_ **

**shirotolerance:** are we still going to dinner i have 2 other mouths to feed besides my own

 **kogayne:** and he's a shit cook

 **mattsallfolks:** ditto what keith said

 **alluradefrance:** i'm down

 **pidgeitagain:** get me out of the house

 **hunkydory:** i assumed we still were

 **shirotolerance:** so, yes?

 **kogayne:** what abt lance

 **alluradefrance:** i'll call him

 

 

_**GRADUATED, BITCHES** _

**lancewithdeath:** SORRY HI

 **lancewithdeath:** my fam wants to join, that okay?

 **hunkydory:** ur family is awesome my vote is yes

 **shirotolerance:** of course, lance, the more the merrier, right?

 **pidgeitagain:** where are we headed!!

 **alluradefrance:** grads pick

 **kogayne:** japanese steakhouse, we already agreed

 **pidgeitagain:** i like my friends

 **hunkydory:** wow thanks, pidge

 **lancewithdeath:** love u too pidgeon

 **mattsallfolks:** stop talking and head there, I WANT FOOD

 **shirotolerance:** get in the car then, me and keith have been waiting

 **mattsallfolks:** well _fuck_

 **pidgeitagain:** wait for me to walk next door assholes

 **kogayne:** i reminded them

 **alluradefrance:** im leaving and will get a table

 **alluradefrance:** also coran is coming!!!

 **lancewithdeath:** CORAN MY BUDDY

 **hunkydory:** ur uncle tells the best stories

 **thenshayon:** i still??? haven't met him???

 **pidgeitagain:** omg shay what

 **thenshayon:** i know

 **mattsallfolks:** meeting coran is like group initiation

 **thenshayon:** darn i guess im not an official member of ur friend group

 **lancewithdeath:** u don't sound that sad

 **thenshayon:** im torn up inside

 **lancewithdeath:** i don't believe u

 **kogayne:** ignore him

 **lancewithdeath:** im only joking

 **pidgeitagain:** hmm

 **hunkydory:** stop harassing my gf and let's go eat

 

 

 ** _pidgeitagain_** _added **hunkydory**_ ** _, thenshayon, alluradefrance, shirotolerance, mattsallfolks_** _to_ **_idiot boys_**

**_idiot boys_ **

**pidgeitagain:** did anyone else see the way keith and lance interacted at dinner tonight

 **alluradefrance:** I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE ELSE NOTICED

 **thenshayon:** if keith wasn't looking at lance, it was lance looking at keith?????

 **hunkydory:** i refuse to meddle

 **shirotolerance:** seconded

 **mattsallfolks:** BORING

 **mattsallfolks:** DID U SEE LANCE _PURPOSEFULLY_ SIT NEXT TO KEITH

 **alluradefrance:** AKDJSKD YES

 **pidgeitagain:** [big sigh] will klance ever happen?

 **shirotolerance:** im gonna regret asking but…. klance?

 **mattsallfolks:** keith and lance’s ship name

 **hunkydory:** do u regret it

 **shirotolerance:** deeply

 **alluradefrance:** oh come on, takashi, don't u want ur brother to be happy

 **shirotolerance:** of course i do, but he doesn't need a /relationship/ to be that

 **alluradefrance:** im well aware, im perfectly happy single. i should've worded it differently. i meant happier

 **mattsallfolks:** aren't u happier now that we're dating?

 **shirotolerance:** ….yes

 **pidgeitagain:** gross be like hunay

 **thenshayon:** :D

 **alluradefrance:** help us!!!

 **shirotolerance:** i refuse to meddle, but you all do what you want

 **hunkydory:** i agree with shiro, lance is my best friend i can't meddle in his romantic interests

 **pidgeitagain:** fine but no telling them

 **hunkydory:** course

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i changed like all of their usernames except keith and shiro, oops


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kogayne:** u really did lance with death today
> 
>  **alluradefrance:** oh my god keith made a joke
> 
>  **thenshayon:** holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is fairly similar to the first chapter of the original vld chat fic (that i will delete at some point) but it is also different and i think better

_**GRADUATED, BITCHES** _

**_pidgeitagain_  ** _renamed_ ** _GRADUATED, BITCHES_  ** _to_ _**talk shit, get hit**_

 **pidgeitagain:** …………...UGH

 **mattsallfolks:** bad day, bud?

 **hunkydory:** need cookies

 **hunkydory:** i can bake some when i get home

 **thenshayon:** i can help

 **lancewithdeath:** it was some transphobic asshole

 **pidgeitagain:** lance punched him

 **pidgeitagain:** and cookies sound good, thanks hunk

 **shirotolerance:** lance, you can't just go around punching people who say rude things

 **lancewithdeath:** i could've walked away if it was some offhand comment about me and would have but he said it to pidge, while we were only getting coffee! we were just talking and she was ranting about lgbt rights! we're allowed to talk about whatever we want. this man (if you can even call him that he's a fucking coward) had no place to make a 15 year old feel like shit. so yeah i punched him.

 **mattsallfolks:** go lance no one messes with my sister

 **thenshayon:** i don't condone violence but i hope the hit bruises

 **alluradefrance:** i honestly agree with shay, so how good was the punch

 **lancewithdeath:** um amazing, /of course/, keithy boy taught me

 **kogayne:** glad to see ur using this knowledge for good

 **lancewithdeath:** HA SEE SHIRO

 **lancewithdeath:** even keith thinks i did a heroic deed

 **kogayne:** never said heroic

 **lancewithdeath:** didn't /not/ say it

 **kogayne:** god lance ur ridiculous

 **lancewithdeath:** /ur/ ridiculous

 **kogayne:** ugh why me

 **shirotolerance:** because you're my brother and i’m dating matt and pidge is matt's sister and they were all friends with pidge

 **kogayne:** it all ties back to pidge

 **pidgeitagain:** got a problem

 **hunkydory:** no, no one has any problems

 **hunkydory:** ….and circling back, is lance okay?

 **lancewithdeath:** me and pidge ran like hell after i kneed him in the dick

 **incrediblehunk:** let me get this straight

 **lancewithdeath:** which none of us are, but continue

 **thenshayon:** i am

 **lancewithdeath:** oh, rip

 **pidgeitagain:** lmao

 **mattsallfolks:** haahah

 **hunkydory:**...anyway, you punched him, then kneed him in the dick?

 **hunkydory:** it was the only way to get away from him

 **kogayne:** u really learned nothing

 **lancewithdeath:** i didn't break any fingers, that's a win in my book

 **kogayne:** u really did lance with death today

 **alluradefrance:** oh my god keith made a joke

 **thenshayon:** holy shit

 **lancewithdeath:** who are u and what have u done with keith kogane

 **kogayne:** stop it i make jokes

 **pidgeitagain:** not often

 **shirotolerance:** sorry to break it to u bud

 **hunkydory:** i'll take the heat off ya keith

 **hunkydory:** lance, he also didn't touch your face, so /another/  win

 **lancewithdeath:** ur right! allura would've completely taken the #1 spot for prettiest in our friend group

 **alluradefrance:** lance we never were tied for #1, we were tied for 2nd

 **alluradefrance:** 1st was always hunk

 **lancewithdeath:** DAMN UR RIGHT

 **hunkydory:** aww thank you guys

 **thenshayon:** that's my boyfriend :D

 **pidgeitagain:** pure

 **alluradefrance:** what happens when the two cutest people in the world are in a relationship?

 **alluradefrance:** hunay happens

 **lancewithdeath:** HUNAY THAT'S SUCH A CUTE SHIP NAME ALDJSK

 **mattsallfolks:** cuter than shatt

 **shirotolerance:** told you miro sounded better

 **lancewithdeath:** hunk and shay, ur not allowed to ever break up or my heart will break

 **thenshayon:** we don't plan on it

 **hunkydory:** ^^

 **lancewithdeath:** g o o d

 

 

**_talk shit, get hit_ **

**mattsallfolks:** i fucking hate pants

 **alluradefrance:** same

 **mattsallfolks:** i fucking hate working and being an adult

 **pidgeitagain:** i’m so glad i have to do neither

 **pidgeitagain:** ha suckers

 **lancewithdeath:** i actually want to go back to being 15 bc working sucks

 **hunkydory:** don't remind me

 **mattsallfolks:** I STILL HATE PANTS

 **pidgeitagain:** what happened to my cheerful brother

 **mattsallfolks:** target chewed me up and spit me out

 **pidgeitagain:** cool

 **thenshayon:** you could've just said target

 **mattsallfolks:** shiro you better take these pants off as soon as i get home

 **kogayne:** AS /SOON/ AS I COME ON

 **shirotolerance:** ……

 **lancewithdeath:** please spare the eyes of the child

 **pidgeitagain:** lance i swear to god

 **lancewithdeath:** i meant keith

 **kogayne:** i’m not a child mcclain

 **shirotolerance:** right now, you're both acting like children, so shut it

 **hunkydory:** called out by dad

 **alluradefrance:** sucks

 

 

**_talk shit, get hit_ **

**lancewithdeath:** so if olive oil is made from olives, what is baby oil made from

 **kogayne:** what the fuck lance

 **lancewithdeath:** it just occurred to me

 **lancewithdeath:** it also occurred to me that y'all've rhymes with olive

 **hunkydory:** buddy, are u okay?

 **lancewithdeath:** of course i’m okay

 **pidgeitagain:** he seems strange

 **alluradefrance:** what is lance on

 **incrediblehunk:** oh shit

 **hunkydory:** lance, did u eat any brownies or anything ur sister baked

 **lancewithdeath:** no i know to check when veronica bakes….now

 **kogayne:** that's a story i want to hear

 **mattsallfolks:** u guys had weed without me!!!!

 **thenshayon:** correction: /lance/ accidentally had weed once without you

 **shirotolerance:** matt you've never had weed

 **mattsallfolks:**...as far as u know

 **hunkydory:** are we sure lance is okay

 **alluradefrance:** he called me, he's fine

 **lancewithdeath:** i'm /in/this chat you know

 **shirotolerance:** how did u go from punching people to questioning if baby oil was made from babies

 **lancewithdeath:** I DONT NOW

 **kogayne:** know*

 **lancewithdeath:** oh shut it mullet i don't need u in my face

 **kogayne:** i didn't say anything. i typed, and i’m also nowhere near you

 **lancewithdeath:** well let's change that

 **lancewithdeath:** i'll pick u up, then park?

 **kogayne:** ok, see u

 **lancewithdeath:** yeah, see u

 **mattsallfolks:** um what just happened

 **pidgeitagain:** that was klance flirting in their natural habitat

 **mattsallfolks:** wow and i thought shiro and i pre-shatt was bad

 **pidgeitagain:** 1) i'll never get over how ugly shatt is as a ship name

 **pidgeitagain:** 2) ur wrong

 **lancewithdeath:** what the fuck pidge

 **alluradefrance:** back to ur date, lancey lance!!!!

 **lancewithdeath:** we're not flirting

 **lancewithdeath:** it's NOT a date

 **lancewithdeath:** nope

 **hunkydory:** are u sure about that man

 **lancewithdeath:** it's not!!!!!

 **thenshayon:** denial isn't just a river in egypt

 **lancewithdeath:** BUT IT ISN'T A DATE

 **lancewithdeath:** BYE

 **_lancewithdeath_** _left_ _ **tal** **k shit, get hit**_

 **mattsallfolks:** that was quite dramatic

 **pidgeitagain:** um, have u met him?

 **alluradefrance:** he's queen of drama

 **_alluradefrance_** _added_ **_lancewithdeath_** _to **talk shit, get hit**_

 **lancewithdeath:** thank u let's get manipedis soon

 **alluradefrance:** sounds like fun

 **lancewithdeath:** really do have to go though, i’m at the park with keith and he's getting grumpy that i’m texting

 **lancewithdeath:** talk later

 

 

**_idiot boys_ **

**hunkydory:** sigh

 **pidgeitagain:** HUNK WANTS TO INTERVENE!!!!!!

 **shirotolerance:** …...i see the want to now

 **shirotolerance:** but he's still my brother

 **thenshayon:** M A T T

 **alluradefrance::** @mattsallfolks

 **shirotolerance:** [deep sigh] you always use matt against me

 **alluradefrance:** and for u own good

 **mattsallfolks:** i’ve been summoned?

 **pidgeitagain:** help us convince shiro to get klance together

 **pidgeitagain:** he's being too much of a dad

 **mattsallfolks:** takashi shirogane

 **hunkydory:** damn pulling out the full name

 **shirotolerance:** yes dear

 **pidgeitagain:** lol sarcastic use of terms of endearment

 **mattsallfolks:** u aren't betraying ur brother's trust bc i's obvious as fuck that he likes lance and c'mon this will make him so happy

 **mattsallfolks:** pls, i'll pull out the puppy dog eyes

 **shirotolerance:** no, no i surrender

 **alluradefrance:** i love u matt

 **thenshayon:** he works wonders

 **mattsallfolks:** if we both weren't gay, allura, we'd be a power couple, NO ONE could stop us

 **alluradefrance:** imagine everyone quivering with jealousy

 **pidgeitagain:** dang now i want allura as my sister in law

 **shirotolerance:** excuse me

 **alluradefrance:** shiro, i'm a full blown /lesbian/  i am attracted to /girls/

 **mattsallfolks:** we're the power couple babe, just because ur half of the couple <3

 **thenshayon:** aw that's the sweetest thing matt has said

 **pidgeitagain:** barf-o-rama

 **hunkydory:** glad we love our s/o, BUT can we get back to klance

 **mattsallfolks:** oh right

 **pidgeitagain:** oh right

 **thenshayon:** the holts back at it again

 **hunkydory:** thank you

 **hunkydory:** they clearly both like each other??? it's just oblivious to the two idiots themselves???

 **alluradefrance:** lance has been crushing on keith since he met him, the rivalry was his way of hiding it

 **pidgeitagain:** lol keith made //heart eyes// the first time he saw lance, i have photographic evidence

 **pidgeitagain:** ready for their wedding day

 **pidgeitagain:** or whenever they get their head out of their asses, whichever comes first

 **shirotolerance:** let me at least try and talk to keith

 **mattsallfolks** has he ever said to u that he likes lance

 **shirotolerance:** no but i can get him too

 **pidgeitagain:** need blackmail material

 **shirotolerance:** pidge im not blackmailing my brother

 **pidgeitagain:** why not

 **shirotolerance:** he's my brother and i’m responsible for him i need to be a good influence

 **pidgeitagain:** BORING

 **hunkydory:** i’m getting holt deja vu

 **alluradefrance:** ASKDJD

 **thenshayon:** trademark that saying

 **shirotolerance:** you all suck.

 **shirotolerance:** i'll ask him in the morning he'll probably be out late

 **hunkydory:** tell us how it goes

 **pidgeitagain:** yes i demand to know

 **mattsallfolks:** gremlin

 **pidgeitagain:** says the original gremlin

 **shirotolerance:** OKAY i'll tell you talk to you all later

 **pidgeotto:** bye dad

 

 

**_talk shit, get hit_ **

**lancewithdeath:** HELLOOOOO

 **lancewithdeath:** PARTYYY PEOPLEEE

 **shirotolerance:** what the fuck, i was asleep!!! alejandro calisto mcclain

 **pidgeitagain:** oh shit, dad cursed and pulled out the real and full name

 **kogayne:** lance’s name is alejandro?

 **hunkydory:** yup but he likes to go by lance

 **lancewithdeath:** ur a FAKE FRIEND keith

 **mattsallfolks:** oh so just friends

 **mattsallfolks:** that's how the date went

 **kogayne:** it wasn't a date

 **lancewithdeath:** wASN'T A DATE

 **pidgeitagain:** chill out

 **lancewithdeath:** i don't want to hear u gremlin

 **pidgeitagain:** u didn't

 **thenshayon:** let's all calm and sleep

 **shirotolerance:** THANK U SHAY

 **thenshayon:** no problem

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i made up the fact that lance is a nickname and his real name is alejandro as well as his middle name calisto, which i found in a list of cuban names and means most beautiful, which i think is rather fitting for lance


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **lancewithdeath:** where's knife boi he's been absent for all of this
> 
>  **alluradefrance:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  **pidgeitagain:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shiro is waiting with breakfast at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee, when Keith emerges from his room. Keith, well he knows Shiro wants to talk. Making breakfast is Shiro’s classic _'l_ _et's talk'_ move.

  
"Morning, Shiro," Keith mumbles as he grabs a plate, putting one pancake on it and drowning it in syrup because Takashi Shirogane may be a great brother but he is a horrible cook.  
  
"Morning, kiddo." Keith takes a seat across from his brother and raises an eyebrow at him. He knows Shiro is aware he knows about this move, he figured it out after the third time. Once or twice, a coincidence. A third time, that's a pattern.  
  
Shiro motions to the pancakes, and doesn't say a word, so Keith sighs and shoves a bite in his mouth.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Very." Shiro finally places his mug down and folds his hand together in front of him. He does this every time he's serious, so Keith straightens and prepares for the slaughter.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I'm just going to come out and ask." Shiro pauses, with an eyebrow raised as if asking permission to continue. Keith nods, taking another bite. "Do you have feelings for Lance?"  
  
Keith chokes. He isn't expecting that. Is he that obvious? He thought he was doing good at hiding his stupid crush for Lance. But if Shiro has noticed, the man who didn't even notice his crush on Matt for years, who's to say all his friends haven't? Fuck.

  
Putting down his fork, he schools his face and asks Shiro, "Why do you ask?" Shiro smiles a bit, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"C'mon Keith, you aren't fooling me. You can tell me." Keith huffs and crosses his arms, turning his head away from Shiro's gaze.  
  
"Fine." Keith takes a deep breath then continues on. "I like him… I like his stupid jokes and his stupid face and his stupid soft skin, that he moisturizes every night. I really, really like him. He's kind and protective, like yesterday when he punched a guy for Pidge. He told me at the park that the guy was huge. And, god, he's so smart. He's in all AP classes and wants to major in astrophysics in college. He's so pretty, and his eyes light up whenever he gets excited. And his voice? The way he can sing? I'm fucked Shiro. So fucked."  
  
"Who says you're fucked? I say, you tell Lance."  
  
Keith sputters, waving his hands around frantically, "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Keith, have you seen the way he looks at you? Or the way he changes whole plans for you?" Shiro says, in a voice so soft and reverent, that Keith wants to believe him. But when has anything ever gone right for him? When has the universe ever looked out for him?  
  
"Shiro, he only sees me as a friend.”  
  
"Keith, friends don't look at friends like that.”  
  
Keith gives no reply, steading his gaze on the floor. Shiro sighs softly, stands from his chair to kneel in front of Keith.  
  
“You're my little brother, it's my job to look out for you. All I want is for you to be happy.”

Keith looks back up to soft eyes. To the person who deals with shit on a daily basis and makes sure he's okay, constantly. He collapses into Shiro hugs him tight. “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me.”

 

 

**_idiot boys_ **

**shirotolerance:** i talked to keith

 **pidgeitagain:** and???????

 **mattsallfolks:** i kind of walked in at the end, shiro said “ur my little brother it's my job to look out for u i just want u to be happy” and keith hUGGED him

 **hunkydory:** the rarest thing in this world: a brogane hug

 **alluradefrance:** that's adorable

 **mattsallfolks:** they hug more than u would think, come live with them

 **hunkydory:** whAT???

 **shirotolerance:** don't expose us if keith knew you'd be dead

 **thenshayon:** aww the broganes are softer than the holts

 **pidgeitagain:** i never said they weren't

 **pidgeitagain:** PLUS WHAT DID HE SAY SHIRO

 **shirotolerance:** i’m not telling

 **alluradefrance:** -_-

 **shirotolerance:** just know your suspicions are confirmed

 **pidgeitagain:** now to get them together……..

 **mattsallfolks:** time to scheme

 **hunkydory:** and i'm out of here

 

 

**_talk shit, get hit_ **

**_mattsallfolks_** _renamed **talk shit, get hit**_ _to_ **_matty & the losers_ **

**mattsallfolks:** what's up losers

 **lancewithdeath:** i don't want to talk to u matthew

 **lancewithdeath:** plus if anyone's the loser it's u

 **hunkydory:** damn

 **thenshayon:** what's got ur panties in a twist

 **pidgeitagain:** matt said he was on a date with keith

 **alluradefrance:** laaance get over it

 **lancewithdeath:** never

 **_lancewithdeath_** _renamed_ **_matty & the losers _ ** _to_ **_national moonshine day_ **

**lancewithdeath:** does any of our legal adults want to get some for us

 **shirotolerance:** you better be joking

 **pidgeitagain:** course now dad shows up

 **hunkydory:** he's joking his mom would kill him then resurrect him just to kill him again

 **lancewithdeath:** she doesn't mess around

 **thenshayon:** good thing its also

 ** _thenshayon_** _renamed_ **_national moonshine day_ ** _to_ **_national gingerbread day_ **

**alluradefrance:** yes my guilty pleasure

 **hunkydory:** shay, u want to help make some

 **thenshayon:** of course, i can be at ur house in 10

 **mattsallfolks:** hmm do we all get some

 **hunkydory:** course u can come to my house when it's done

 **lancewithdeath:** hunk i love u bro

 **hunkydory:** i love u too bro

 **pidgeitagain:** we having a party

 **thenshayon:** sleepover?

 **hunkydory:** sure

 **lancewithdeath:** where's knife boi he's been absent for all of this

 **alluradefrance:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **pidgeitagain:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **lancewithdeath:** stop

 **kogayne:**???

 **kogayne:** i’m down for a sleepover at hunk’s

 **shirotolerance:** me and matt might stay behind

 **kogayne:** i don't even want to think about the reason why

 **mattsallfolks:** oh man i do

 **kogayne:** pidge i hate ur brother

 **pidgeitagain:** when he's like this, i do too

 **mattsallfolks:** rude

 

 

**_lancewithdeath > kogayne_ **

**lancewithdeath:** u were pretty quiet in the group chat, u okay?

 **lancewithdeath:** u can tell me if something is wrong, we are friends

 **lancewithdeath:** i mean unless you rather not talk about it

 **lancewithdeath:** keith?

 **kogayne:** i'm here, i was having lunch with shiro

 **lancewithdeath:** oh cool

 **lancewithdeath:** so, u okay?

 **kogayne:** i'm good lance thanks for checking in on me

 **lancewithdeath:** no problem, red

 **kogayne:** i told u not to call me that

 **lancewithdeath:** u started the color nicknames first

 **kogayne:** yeah i did

 **lancewithdeath:** then i'll keep calling you red

 **kogayne:** whatever u want, blue

 **lancewithdeath:** cool cool

 

 

_**lancewithdeath > hunkydory**_

**lancewithdeath:** question how do u stop liking someone u know u shouldn't bc it can ruin friendships

 **lancewithdeath:** i hate this 

 **lancewithdeath:** why did this happen to me

 **lancewithdeath:** aaaaaaaaaaadjfjfj

 **hunkydory:** lance, breathe

 **hunkydory:** it's okay breathe for me

 **lancewithdeath:** hunk, /how/

 **hunkydory:** i don't think u can. the heart wants what the heart wants. you've liked keith for two years and don't deny that.

 **lancewithdeath:** ughhh

 **lancewithdeath:** maybe i'll be able to get over him if i try to go after someone else

 **hunkydory:** u and i both know that's not true, u tried getting over him when u dated plax

 **lancewithdeath:** stop being right

 **hunkydory:** u know I'm pretty positive he likes u back

 **lancewithdeath:** don't get my hopes up

 **hunkydory:** lance just look for signs okay 

 **lancewithdeath:** fine

 

 

**_national gingerbread day_ **

**hunkydory:** u guys are free to come over now!!!

 **thenshayon:** it took longer because we made some homemade pizzas they're in the oven

 **lancewithdeath:** aw hunk i woulda just picked up some, you didn't have to

 **hunkydory::** shay and i wanted to

 **pidgeitagain:** keith ur my ride

 **pidgeitagain:** i'm pounding on ur front door

 **shirotolerance:** i’m coming stop that

 **kogayne:** i hate driving

 **lancewithdeath:** i can pick u all up, ur on the way

 **kogayne:** u don't have to

 **lancewithdeath:** it's no problem, u don't like driving i understand and it's no inconvenience to me i drove u to school all throughout junior and senior year, no arguing

 **kogayne:** …...ok

 **lancewithdeath:** good i'm on my way

 **alluradefrance:** i'll be leaving soon too hunk

 **hunkydory:** awesome see u all soon

 

 

**_idiot boys_ **

**alluradefrance:** u all saw that right

 **pidgeitagain:** yup, it was disgustingly sweet

 **hunkydory:** did lance like forget we were there??????

 **shirotolerance:** i know u all know keith’s discomfort with cars, but i didn't know he told anyone besides me how much he hates driving and that it reminds him of the accident

 **thenshayon:** so lance knows?

 **shirotolerance:** he has to

 **mattsallfolks:** i knew that but i live with u guys

 **pidgeitagain:** why didn't he tell us

 **shirotolerance:** he hates feeling like he's weak and he views this as a weakness

 **thenshayon:** but it's not, he can't help this

 **shirotolerance:** i’ve tried teling him

 **thenshayon:** how did lance get him to talk abt this

 **alluradefrance:** they must be closer than we thought

 **pidgeitagain:**  could they already be together and fooling us

 **hunkydory:** no there's no way lance could keep it a secret

 **mattsallfolks** so they've been telling each other their deepest insecurities?

 **shirotolerance:** who knows, but no more meddling, they'll come together in their own time

 **pidgeitagain:** hm maybe

 

 

Lance has been best friends with Hunk since they were toddlers. Hunk used to live next door to him, they were inseparable, until his moms moved to a newer neighborhood and into a better house. Lance is welcomed into the home like a second son. So, he walks right into the house without knocking and yells, “Hunk! I'm here, crew in tow!”

“Is that Lance I hear?”

“Is that Kailani?”

He continues to walk across the foyer and Hunk’s mom rounds the corner.

“It _is_ you! I knew I heard your voice.” Her hands come up to squeeze at his cheeks. He smiles widely at her. It's been far too long since he's last seen his practically second parents.

“I knew I heard yours, Kai.” She squeezes him tight. Her hugs are ones to rival Hunk’s, she wraps you up and makes you feel safe. Hunk had to learn those amazing hugs somewhere.

After she pulls away, she holds him at arms distance and asks, “How have you been, keiki kāne?”

“I've been good. I'm glad high school is finally done. That stress is over.” He smiles again. “But, is Alana here? I'd like to say hey.”

“No, she had to take a night shift over at the hospital, but I'll tell her you said hello.”

Lance adds, “And that I hope she's well.”

“That too. You better get to your friends.” She squeezes him tightly one last time before pushing him in the direction of the kitchen.

"Of course, I'll tell my mamá you're well!” He yells over his shoulder.

When he enters the kitchen they're all eating the pizza without him. Typical.

Keith spots him first and holds up a plate that was sitting to the side of him. “I saved you some slices.”

He's definitely blushing bright red. “Oh, thank you.”

Keith nods as a _you're welcome_.

“My mom wasn't too hard on you was she?”

Lance waves his arms around. “No, of course not! Your moms love me, Hunk! But, _if_ Alana was here, then I'd get chewed out.”

“Oh yeah,” Hunk points his pizza his way, “Alana is tough.”

Lance sees Keith fold in on himself. _It's the family talk_. He thinks of anything to steer the topic away. “Sooo, what are we doing tonight?” He asks then takes a bite of pizza. He almost moans, Hunk’s cooking is always heavenly.

"Video games? Or movies? Whatever you guys want. When Allura gets here, we can do some facials?"

“Hunk and I set up both,” Shay says.

Pidge speaks up from stuffing herself with pizza. “I say a mario kart tournament, then some movies. Both is always better.”

Keith perks up at the mention of mario kart. Pidge must have noticed him pulling away, too.

“Just for the record, I'll destroy all of you in mario kart,” Keith smirks.

Lance rises to the challenge and puffs up his chest. “Dream on, Kogane.”

Pidge stops them before they can keep antagonizing each other. “Lance, you suck at mario kart.”

He sputters, “That's blasphemy! Tell them Hunk!”

“Sorry, buddy, she's right.”

Shay and Keith laugh while Pidge smirks.

“Like I am about most things.”

“Oh suck it, Pidge.”

“No thanks.”

 

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **lancewithdeath:** im going back to bed
> 
>  **lancewithdeath:** like hunk did, goodnight
> 
>  **shirotolerance:** it's 8:23am
> 
>  **lancewithdeath:** GOODNIGHT

**_national gingerbread day_ **

**_shirotolerance_ ** _renamed_ **_national gingerbread day_ ** _to_ **_rise and shine_**

 **shirotolerance:** good morning

 **kogayne:** what the fuck tskashi

 **alluradefrance:** tskashi

 **thenshayon:** tskashi

 **hunkydory:** tskashi

 **mattsallfolks;** oh my god

 **mattsallfolks:** /tsk/ashi because he's the dad friend

 **shirotolerance:** go back to sleep babe

 **shirotolerance:** and keith don't talk to your brother like that

 **mattsallfolks:** i smelled coffee

 **kogayne:** i do what i want

 **alluradefrance:** that's true

 **thenshayon:** can't argue with that logic

 **shirotolerance:** why are you like this

 **pidgeitagain:** he's been like this since i've known him which has been like 12 years

 **kogayne:** dammit shiro u should know me by now

 **lancewithdeath:** must u wake me up with excessive texting

 **pidgeitagain:** BLAME ONE TSKASHI SHIROGANE

 **mattsallfolks:** i woke up for coffee

 **kogayne:** i will fight tskashi

 **shirotolerance:** stop with the tskashi i’m begging

 **kogayne:** good

 **lancewithdeath:** i’m going back to bed

 **lancewithdeath:** like hunk did, goodnight

 **shirotolerance:** it's 8:23am

 **lancewithdeath:** GOODNIGHT

 

 

**_rise and shine_ **

_(2) photos from **hunkydory**_

**hunkdory:** why are they still at my house

 **lancewithdeath:** we are eating ur food

 **mattsallfolks:** where's allura

 **thenshayon:** she had to go to work

 **alluradefrance:** :(

 **mattsallfolks:** shiro’s at work too i'm lonely

 **kogayne:** does that mean i can come back to my own house

 **lancewithdeath:** u can't leave until i leave mullet

 **kogayne:** we'll be here for the next week

 **hunkydory:** hunk will kick lance out

 **pidgeitagain:** why third person

 **thenshayon:** sh let him

 **pidgeitagain:** hunk does no wrong

 **hunkydory:** or shay

 **lancewithdeath:** EXCEPT WHEN HE KICKS ME OUT OF HIS HOUSE

 **lancewithdeath:** kai wouldn't treat me like this

 **hunkydory:** …......

 **lancewithdeath:** [screeches] HUNK

 **kogayne:** it's justified

 **lancewithdeath:** im his best friend

 **mattsallfolks:** im shiro’s best friend and i never leave

 **pidgeitagain:** ur also his clingy bf

 **kogayne:** ur family is right next door visit some time

 **pidgeitagain:** yeah if ur so lonely go see mom and dad

 **mattsallfolks:** fine, peace out

 **thenshayon:** are we going to continue to text even though we're all in the same room

 **pidgeitagain:** mario kart time

 **kogayne:** I SHALL REMAIN CHAMPION

 **lancewithdeath:** sorry pidge u can't beat keith he's too good

 **hunkydory:** [stares into the camera like on the office]

 **pidgeitagain:** did u just

 **thenshayon:** he did

 **lancewithdeath:** i don't understand

 **alluradefrance:** u complimented keith

 **alluradefrance:** i took my break at a great time

 **lancewithdeath:** u work at sephora they basically encourage u to be on your phone

 **lancewithdeath:** also what's the big deal

 **thenshayon:** it's just u don't do it often

 **kogayne:** he does it enough

 **pidgeitagain:** say what

 **lancewithdeath:** nothing except keith knows i appreciate him

 **lancewithdeath:** can we play now

 **hunkydory:** course

 

 

**_hunkydory > lancewithdeath_ **

**hunkydory:** u good?

 **lancewithdeath:** course i just don't like that everyone thinks i treat keith horribly

 **hunkydory:** the “rivalry” didn't help

 **lancewithdeath:** but! we fixed! things!

 **hunkydory:** i know

 **lancewithdeath:** just because i’m not soft with him like i am with u doesn't mean i don't care about him as a friend

 **hunkydory:** u don't have to explain anything to me all friendships are different

 **lancewithdeath:** yeah but they think im being hateful and toxic

 **hunkydory:** they don't think ur being toxic. don't think like that buddy

 **hunkydory:** it's just different seeing ur dynamic with keith shift

 **lancewithdeath:** i guess?

 **hunkydory:** trust me, it's been shifting. the bickering is becoming soft and both of u always have heart eyes. it's so gross but cute

 **lancewithdeath:** both of us???

 **hunkydory:** i said what i said

 **lancewithdeath:** hmmmmm

 **lancewithdeath:** i still don't see what ur saying

 **hunkydory:** he likes u

 **lancewithdeath:** as a friend

 

 

**_rise and shine_  **

**pidgeitagain:** lance, hunk, care to share with the class

 **lancewithdeath:** no

 **pidgeitagain:** hunk?

 **hunkydory:** lance needed to talk i’m not allowed to share w/o his permission

 **lancewithdeath:** <3

 **thenshayon:** a quality friend right there

 **lancewithdeath:** the best

 **kogayne:** is lance okay

 **lancewithdeath:** u worried about me, keithy?

 **kogayne:** ur my friend, so yes

 **lancewithdeath:** im good

 **pidgeitagain:** back to mario kart!

 **kogayne:** u hunk and shay play so someone else can win for a change

 **pidgeitagain:** hey i wanted to BEAT u

 **kogayne:** tough

 

 

**_kogayne > lancewithdeath_ **

**kogayne:** now that they're distracted

 **kogayne:** what's wrong

 **lancewithdeath:** nothing

 **kogayne:** lance

 **lancewithdeath:** how can u read me so well

 **lancewithdeath:** like this is part of what's eating at me

 **lancewithdeath:** like??? they think im hateful and toxic to you and they aren't completely wrong bc of the stupid “rivalry” i was horrible. i respected u through all of it but i still said nasty things. how can u consider me ur friend?

 **kogayne:** we both got under each other's skin. but we got over that, like the summer before sophomore year, blue. we're friends, i've shared things with u that i haven't even told shiro.

 **kogayne:** we confide in each other and i would say the softer side of our friendship happens between just the two of us.

 **kogayne:** but, blue, u are anything but toxic. okay?

 **lancewithdeath:** ur sure

 **kogayne:** if im ever uncomfortable with anything i'll tell u

 **lancewithdeath:** u better, keith or i'll come over there and annoy it out of u

 **kogayne:** im rolling my eyes

 **kogayne:** but there's the lance i know

 **lancewithdeath:** thank u, red

 **kogayne:** anytime

 

 

**_idiot boys_ **

**alluradefrance:** klance updates?

 **mattsallfolks:** OH SHIT

 **mattsallfolks:** what /all happened/

 **thenshayon:** keith saved lance pizza while he was talking to hunk’s mom

 **pidgeitagain:** lance also detoured the conversation away from family because he noticed keith was shrinking in on himself

 **alluradefrance:** that was last night!

 **thenshayon:** we're telling matt

 **mattsallfolks:** anything else happen last night

 **pidgeitagain:** not really

 **hunkydory:** this morning keith yelled at u for talking while lance was sleeping

 **alluradefrance:** oh my god was that after i left?

 **hunkydory:** yup

 **pidgeitagain:** lance complimented keith, saying he was too good at mario kart

 **mattsallfolks:** cute, my klance heart can rest easy

 **thenshayon:** they also were texting the whole time pidge, hunk, and i were playing a round of mario kart and thought we didn't notice. amateurs, i notice all

 **alluradefrance:** wow they're oblivious

 **shirotolerance:** no scheming or i swear i'll hide all your phones

 **pidgeitagain:** just a little scheming?

 **shirotolerance:** no

 **pidgeitagain:** but dad

 **thenshayon:** :(

 **hunkydory:** shiro u made shay sad u must repent of ur sins

 **alluradefrance:** repent sinner

 **shirotolerance:** i’m leaving bc i have to drive to go home

 **mattsallfolks:** WELL it looks like i'm leaving my parents house

 **pidgeitagain:** i'll fill in for keith

 **pidgeitagain:** gross x29372828

 **shirotolerance:** bye

 

 

After dinner, Keith is feeling antsy. He loves his friends but sometimes he just needs to curl under his covers and read a good book. He can't deal being around people twenty-four-seven like it seems Lance can, his PTSD and anxiety aren't factors that help.

He's been withdrawing from the conversation in favor of listening. Then, he starts zoning out completely.

He even does the _thing_ where you accidentally stare at someone, though you didn't mean to, in any way. Guess who he was looking right at?

“Keith?” Lance waves a hand in front of his eyes.

 _Just his luck_.

He shakes his head, blinking as his eyes correct themselves.

“Y-yeah. I'm good.”

Lance narrows his eyes at him. He stares at him for a few minutes before turning back to Allura, who is back after her shift and currently telling some wild tale that happened at work today. Keith doesn't really know, if he's being honest.

Not long after, Lance starts yawning and stretching. Keith even finds that adorable.

“I think I'm going to head home, I'm getting tired. Pidge? Keith?”

Pidge looks quite annoyed, crosses her arms and everything. “It's only 8:10.”

“So? I'm just listening to my body, Pidge-podge.”

Hunk cuts in, “You can stay again, I don't mind.”

“I can drive her home later, Hunk,” Allura says, a smile on her face and her perfectly manicured nails dancing along the table.

“Okay, now that that's settled,” Lance claps his hands and stands, then stretches even more. His arms go above his head, and his shirt rides up, revealing skin. Keith stares, he probably even _drools_. When Lance turns to him, he tries to play it off like he wasn't totally caught ogling his body. “C'mon, Keithy.”

Keith waves his goodbyes.

They collect their shoes at the door, then they're out of the house and down the driveway. Keith opens the passenger door to Lance’s _at least_ ten year old Honda civic and shuts it carefully.

As Lance pulls out of the driveway, the radio playing softly in the background, he says “You're so nice to cars.”

“I— yeah.” He blushes a bright red, that can definitely be seen, in the daylight. He actually doesn't know why is he is, considering his history with them. Maybe he just wants to be nice to Lance's and that's an even more embarrassing thought.

Lance flicks a look his way. “Hey, no need to be embarrassed. It's cute, _endearing_ even.”

“Focus on the road,” He grumbles, his blush deepening. Lance called him cute _and_ endearing. Every time he sees him, he falls deeper and deeper for him, he doesn't need to add falling deeper for being called cute.

Speaking of falling deeper: Lance laughs. It's a short, melodic sound, that still manages to remind him of honey and it fills Keith with warmth. _He did that. He made Lance laugh._ This laugh is a blessed relief to the anxiousness in his chest.

He smiles.

“Glad to see I can make you smile, red.”

His heart skips a beat. The nickname was unexpected— and wait, did Lance _want_ to make Keith smile? Was he trying to? So he asks just that.

Lance looks a little sheepish now, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “...Yes,” He admits. Keith thinks he sees a blush, but it could just be the pink of the sky shining on his face, making him glow.

“Oh.”

Lance hums.

Lance was _trying_ to make him smile. Did he notice he was pulling away back at Hunk’s? Did he leave only for Keith?

“Lance.”

“Yes?”

“Did you leave Hunk's because of me?”

Lance shies away now. His small smile has been wiped off his face. Keith hears him take a deep breath. “Well— yeah. I know you said you were good. _But_ , I noticed you zoning back there. Plus, you said zero words the whole time. I know you aren't a huge conversationalist, but you usually have something to say every once and awhile. You didn't look comfortable.”

Keith's chest feels tight. Lance left his best friend's house early for him. He'd stay forever if possible. But he left for Keith. He noticed Keith's discomfort and subtly got them out of the house.

Keith thinks he's falling deeper, if it were possible. He doesn't understand how he can keep falling for this ridiculous, sweet boy. He must be so far under, it would be impossible to dig his way out. He doesn't think he wants to.

“I— um, thank you.”

“Anytime, mullet. Next time just subtly send a text my way, you were floundering for too long.”

Keith smiles at the swimming reference, Lance can't ever stop. “I'll try to remember that.”

Lance pulls into his driveway, right behind Shiro’s car. He turns completely in his seat, to say one word: “Good.”

Keith smiles at his antics and unbuckles his seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride there and home.”

“Stop thanking me, it's what friends are for, right?”

 _Friends_. Right, that's what they are, but the word stings when Lance says it.

He nods, opens the door, and shuts it. He waves as Lance pulls away. He walks inside and Shiro is right in the foyer a small smile on his face, arms crossed.

“Keith! I held him back as long as I could!” Matt screams from somewhere.

“Yeah, _really_ looks like you held him back. He has more muscle in his left thumb than your whole body."

Matt comes around the corner, waggling a finger in the air. Reminding him way too much of Lance. Him and his brother share a type, it's kind of disturbing. “Hey, knife boy, I may look small—”

“But you are,” Shiro intervenes, stepping in front of Matt.

Matt is basically hidden behind Shiro. So he only hears, “Tell Keith how you spied on him and Lance.”

"You did _what_?”

Shiro raises his arms in surrender. “You're my baby brother.”

“A horrible defense!” Keith points an accusing finger Shiro's way.

“Keith, listen. I just wanted to see if he'd try anything.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “He took me home because he noticed I was zoning out and feeling uncomfortable. Plus, he doesn't like me like that. I thought you want me to be happy too, so wouldn't you want him to try something?!" Keith feels tears prick at his eyes. "Can I just _go_ , now?” Shiro doesn't look quite appeased, so Keith adds, “And, you're not my dad, Takashi, just my brother. I'm eighteen and I'm an adult now. Deal with it.”

He probably made everything worse and will get a stern talking to, but to add salt in the wound, Keith shoulders his way past his brother and makes his way up the stairs to his room.

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **lancewithdeath:** so my mama this morning made pancakes and my niece drowned them in syrup, it reminded me of u and ur sweet tooth
> 
>  **lancewithdeath:** it's funny bc u look the opposite of someone who'd have a sweet tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter?? within a day? who am i
> 
> the angst tho sorry my dudes

Keith can't sleep. He has been tossing and turning all night. He can't tell if it was due to his anxiety, or the “fight” with Shiro, or even some annoying combination. All he knows is that he's exhausted and he wants some sleep.

He tries counting sheep, which has always been a ridiculous notion to him. Made up sheep, how _do_ you even count them?

Now his brain is trying to think, and he's tired, dammit.

He has nothing else to count, now, so he tries to turn off his brain, which of course doesn't work. He begins to get more anxious and now he has to get up and move.

He throws the sheet off him and his feet land on the floor with a soft thump. He grabs his keys off the desk by the window, then he's across the room and out the door.

He tiptoes down the stairs and out of the house. He usually despises driving, hates the way it bring him back to the accident back when he was 5 years old and trapped with two dead parents, but right now, it seems like his only option to get away. He unlocks Shiro’s three year old Volkswagen jetta, starts it, then immediately pulls out of the driveway with no destination in mind. All his brain is telling him is to _move_.

 

 

**_shirotolerance > kogayne_ **

**shirotolerance:** where the hell are you

 **shirotolerance:** keith

 **shirotolerance:** keith akira kogane

 **shirotolerance:** keith

 

 

 ** _shirotolerance_ ** _added_ **_lancewithdeath, pidgeitagain, hunkydory, alluradefrance, thenshayon, mattsallfolks_ ** _to **missing a boy**_

**_missing a boy_ **

**shirotolerance:** have any of u heard from keith, my car is gone and i've been texting him for two hours

 **lancewithdeath:** he took ur car?

 **shirotolerance:** yes.

 **pidgeitagain:** i haven't

 **hunkydory:** neither have i

 **thenshayon:** ^^

 **alluradefrance:** ^^^

 **shirotolerance:** i'm worried. he hasn't shut me out like this in a long time.

 **mattsallfolks:** babe, i'm going to make u a cup of tea

 **shirotolerance:** okay thank you

 **alluradefrance:** lance why don't u try contacting keith

 **lancewithdeath:** me???

 **lancewithdeath:** but why

 **alluradefrance: ur** closer to him than u let on, don't even try to deny it

 **thenshayon:** ^^

 **lancewithdeath:** fine

 

  
  
**_mattsallfolks_ ** _added_ **_pidgeitagain, alluradefrance, hunkydory, thenshayon_ ** _to **keep away from broganes**_

_**keep away from broganes** _

**mattsallfolks:** shiro and keith kind of fought last night

 **mattsallfolks:** i know i probably shouldn't be telling you their business but it's affecting shiro a lot right now and it's probably why keith disappeared

 **alluradefrance:** oh no, what about?

 **hunkydory:** why isn't lance in here

 **mattsallfolks:** because it was kind of about lance

 **pidgeitagain:** well fuck

 **mattsallfolks:** when lance took him home yesterday, shiro “spied” on them. there wasn't much to spy on. lance just took him home, that's it. they definitely smiled a lot, is what shiro told me, but still i told keith about it and he was pissed.

 **mattsallfolks:** shiro wanted to see if lance was going to quote unquote try anything, which the wording literally made all matters worse. it makes lance sound like a fuck boy not one of shiro’s own friends too???

 **mattsallfolks:** so keith told him lance took him home bc he noticed he was zoning out and feeling uncomfortable and that he doesn't ‘like me like that’ (biggest lie ever), even though i was behind shiro and couldn't see his face i could tell he was unhappy. but keith added and this is a verbatim quote “you're not my dad, takashi, just my brother. i’m eighteen and i'm an adult now. deal with it.”

 **mattsallfolks:** which really hurt shiro, he was crying on my shoulder for at least an hour. he's raised keith since he was 18, that's 7 years since shiro’s parents died. he's known him for 13 years and he feels like a father to him sometimes more than a brother.

 **mattsallfolks:** i just can see both sides and why they're both upset.

 **pidgeitagain:** i don't think keith meant it, he was upset, we both know more than anyone, how hotheaded he gets

 **mattsallfolks:** yeah

 **hunkydory:** they'll work it out, we know they will

 **thenshayon:** let's just hope lance can get through to him

 **alluradefrance:** we all know he will

  
  
**_lancewithdeath > kogayne_**

 **lancewithdeath:** hey, red

 **lancewithdeath:** so shiro is really worried abt u.

 **lancewithdeath:** u don't have to talk to me abt that though. i didn't text u to pry. im worried as well

 **lancewithdeath:** i heard u drove

 **lancewithdeath:** are u feeling okay? i know how that messes with your PTSD.

 **lancewithdeath:** okay we don't even have to talk about that

 **lancewithdeath:** so my mama this morning made pancakes and my niece drowned them in syrup, it reminded me of u and ur sweet tooth

 **lancewithdeath:** it's funny bc u look the opposite of someone who'd have a sweet tooth

 **lancewithdeath:** NOT that im into stereotypes but still

 **lancewithdeath:** like, u think you'd be all, “i take my coffee black like my soul” but when in reality it's the most sugary thing starbucks has

 **lancewithdeath:** it's another one of those things i find endearing about u

 _call from_ **_kogayne_ **

 

When Lance picks up, he doesn't even get to say hello. Keith immediately bites out, while simultaneously sounding defeated, “Are you done?”

If Keith didn't sound so drained, Lance would smile. “No, not quite.”

“That's what I thought. Look, I got to g—”

Lance interrupts, “No, nope. At least stay on the line so I know you're okay. Everyone is worried.”

Keith sighs. “What? Just listen to each other breathe? That's rom-com level shit, Lance.”

Lance blushes and ducks his head. He knows Keith can't even see him but he's still embarrassed. “I don't know, I guess. I just don't want you to disappear again.”

Keith is silent for so long, Lance almost checks to see if he hung up, then he hears him breathe. He doesn't know why (he knows exactly why, he just hates admitting it), but it puts his heart at ease.

“Fine, I'm at the park near your house.”

“Are you asking me to come?” Lance plays with the threads at the end of his t-shirt. It seemed like a direct invitation, but he didn't want to assume.

Keith hesitates, “I— yes. I am.”

“I'll be there.”

  
  
**_missing a boy_**

 **lancewithdeath:** he's okay

 **lancewithdeath:** he called me, i’m going to go meet him where he's at

 **shirotolerance:** where is he

 **lancewithdeath:** u know i can't tell u that, he isn't ready to talk

 **shirotolerance:** he'll talk to u though

 **lancewithdeath:** ig

 **pidgeitagain:** thank god he's okay

 **mattsallfolks:** shiro, lance will take good care of him, u can stop pacing now

 **alluradefrance:** ^^^

 **thenshayon:** send him our best lance

 **hunkydory:** yes we're all worried

 **lancewithdeath:** i will

 

Lance spots Keith as soon as he gets to the park. It wasn't too hard, this park isn't too widely used anymore, seeing as they built a better one down the street. But, Lance knew he meant this one, there were memories the two share ingrained here.

Keith is sitting on a swing, barely moving. He doesn't notice Lance approaching. Lance, who's also holding two iced coffees, that are courtesy of his mamá.

“Hey, red,” He says gently before he gets too close, as not to spook him.

Keith looks up and Lance swears he almost smiles.

Lance sits on the swing next to him and pushes the iced coffee into his hands. Keith is wearing those stupid fingerless gloves, even in the summer heat, and hopefully this will be enough to cool him down. Their fingers brush as they exchange the cup and Lance feels a spark go up his arm. He wonders if Keith feels it too.

“Thanks, for— you know.” Keith tips the travel mug his way, indicating he means _thanks for this, for thinking of me_.

“It was my mamá, actually.” Lance is truthful, he can never take credit for something he didn't do.

Keith half smiles. “Tell her I said thank you.”

“Will do.”

They sip their coffee in silence. Lance hopes Keith is feeling more like himself, but he can't quite get a read on him right now. He also isn't sure _why_ he asked him, of all people, here.

“Did you want to talk?” He asks, to break the silence.

Keith hums, “Hm?”

“You asked me here.” Lance tilts his head to the side, trying to figure Keith out. “Why?”

“To answer your first question: kind of,” Keith sighs and sets his coffee down for a minute. He pulls off those stupid gloves and sets them on his lap before picking up the coffee again. “To answer your second: you can be a calming presence when you aren't acting so,” He waves his free hand, “ _you_.”

Lance sputters, “What does that even mean?! Am I supposed to be offended?!”

Keith smirks a little as he sips his coffee. He looks much more like himself, which Lance is grateful for, but they still haven't discussed the issue. “ _See_? No longer calming. That was very _Lance_ of you.”

He crosses his arms and pouts, “I am Lance.”

“I know, it's actually something I find endearing about you.”

 _Oh_. Being on the other side of things is not as fun, Lance finds. His blush is crawling up his neck and spreading fast.

“Shut up.”

“I don't think I will.”

Lance tries to will his blush away and looks anywhere but Keith as he sips more on his coffee.

Keith randomly says, “I fought with Shiro after you dropped me off.”

Lance whips toward him, no longer embarrassed, but worried, “How long have you been gone?”

“Chill out. I couldn't sleep because of anxiety. I had to move, so it was like almost seven a.m.? When I left? Yeah.. seven.”

“You've been gone for almost five hours, Keith. We've all been worried.”

Keith sighs loudly again. “Don't give me a lecture.”

“I won't, but you need to eat. Why don't I drive you in Shiro's car back to my house and my mamá can whip up something and you can tell me what happened in my room?”

Keith levels him with a _look_. “No. Your mom is not doing anything else for me today. We'll go through a drive through. Then, I'll go home, Matt can drop you off while Shiro and I talk.”

“Okay, let's go.” Lance latches onto Keith’s wrist and Keith moves his hold, so they're holding hands. Lance blushes but he decides to say nothing on the way to the car, maybe Keith just needs something tangible.

After their hands are separated, Lance in the driver's seat and Keith in the passenger seat, he turns onto the street that'll take them to where all the fast food restaurants are.

“So, do tell.”

“Shiro and I had a fight. I told you that.”

Lance makes a _tsk_ ing sound, “Uh, uh. It's feelings time and full story time.”

Keith groans and buries his head in his hands. “Dammit, Lance.” He groans some more before giving in. “He thought you were trying to make some moves on me or whatever. So, he spied on us. I defended you and told him you noticed I wasn't feeling comfortable and all. Then, and I told him exactly, ‘you're not my dad, Takashi, just my brother. I’m eighteen and I'm an adult now. Deal with it’. I'm such an idiot. He raised me for seven years after his parents died. He's half my dad, half my brother.”

Lance feels his heart clench. Keith was defending _him_ , then let his anger get the best of him. He feels as though it's indirectly his fault. If his crush wasn't so obvious Shiro wouldn't feel the need to spy on his brother.

“One, you don't have to defend my honor to Shiro. Two, I'm sure Shiro is more worried about you right now than upset. It's something you said in the spur of the moment. It'll be okay, we all know he can't stay mad at you.”

“I will _always_ defend you. You weren't even there to defend yourself.”

Lance runs his hand through his hair, “Keith, he was only being the protective older brother. I get it. My sister and brothers are all like that with me and each other.”

“I don't just mean I'd only defend you if it was Shiro.”

It takes a minute for Lance to process what Keith said, but it hits him hard. It's like he's standing in the street and a bus hits him straight on. And he sees what Hunk means now, but he also doesn't what to get his hopes up just for them to be crushed.

“Oh, well thank you. I'd do the same. But, I'm telling you, protective older brother, slash-father in Shiro's case, which makes it worse, is something that can't be helped.”

“But I'm an adult. He needs to chill out.”

Lance pulls into a Wendy's drive through. “It's not a switch he can turn off. My parents constantly worry about my twenty-something-year-old siblings.”

“I guess.”

Lance turns his way, sending him a smile, “You know I'm right.”

He smiles back, and looks like himself again. “You are, blue.”

“Ah, red, I'm glad you can admit it.”

 

  
  
**_kogayne > shirotolerance_**

 **kogayne:** i'm on my way home, lance is driving

 **kogayne:** sorry for disappearing

 **kogayne:** also i don't know if im quite ready to talk today, can we tomorrow?

 **kogayne:** and can matt drive lance home

 **shirotolerance:** yes to both

 **kogayne:** thank u, we'll be there soon

 

 

**_rise and shine_ **

**kogayne:** im okay figured shiro worried all of you

 **pidgeitagain:** thank god!!!

 **alluradefrance:** don't disappear like that

 **hunkydory:** if u need anything im here dude

 **thenshayon:** we were all very worried and glad you're okay

 **mattsallfolks:** shiro is glad ur good

 **kogayne:** lance helped a lot

 **lancewithdeath:** <33

 **lancewithdeath:** no problem keithy

 

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith says, “I wasn't scared. She just popped up out of nowhere!”
> 
> “You were scared. It's okay, your knight in shining armor is here to protect you.” Lance smirks again and sends him finger guns. Which has Keith rolling his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa it's been forever! but i am back from the dead, ive had half of this written in my docs just waiting and i finally finished. i hope you enjoy :)

**_rise and shine_ **

**_alluradefrance_ ** _renamed_ **_rise and shine_ ** _to_ **_send a lesbian help_**

 **alluradefrance:** help

 **shirotolerance:** everything okay?

 **alluradefrance:** im working my shift right

 **hunkydory:** yeah

 **thenshayon:** mm

 **alluradefrance:** the! really! cute! girl! is here!

 **lancewithdeath:** aaa get it lura

 **alluradefrance:** im nervous

 **lancewithdeath:** why? ur gorgeous

 **pidgeitagain:** lance is right

 **hunkydory:** ^^

 **mattsallfolks:** seriously there's no harm in flirting

 **alluradefrance:** she could be straight and i could get rejected??

 **lancewithdeath:** allura, it's like a huge compliment to have /the allura altea/ flirt with u

 **shirotolerance:** for once lance isn't being annoying

 **lancewithdeath:** wow thank u shiro

 **kogayne:** it's very not lance of him

 **lancewithdeath:** shut up

 **kogayne:** nah

 **pidgeitagain:** are we all missing something?

 **lancewithdeath:** no nothing don't listen to keith

 **kogayne:** always listen to me over lance

 **lancewithdeath:** but!!! who'd you listen to yesterday

 **alluradefrance:** as much as i like this weird flirting dynamic, can we get back to my problem

 **lancewithdeath:** we were not

 **hunkydory:** l a n c e

 **lancewithdeath:** fine

 **kogayne:** go for it

 **shirotolerance:** you're one to talk

 **kogayne:** shiro pls

 **mattsallfolks:** don't push his buttons

 **lancewithdeath:** what just happened

 **kogayne:** nothing we're fine

 **thenshayon:** allura!! go for it!!

 **alluradefrance:** well, she's coming over so, we'll see what happens

 **alluradefrance:** i've been pining forever i’m nervous D:

 **lancewithdeath:** good luck!

 **hunkydory:** charm her socks off!!

 **pidgeitagain:** she's probably already in love with u

 **lancewithdeath:** speaking of pining

 **lancewithdeath:** do the broganes pine

 **mattsallfolks:** oh, i’d like to know

 **shirotolerance:** no i don't

 **pidgeitagain:** @kogayne

 **kogayne:** lol shiro really

 **kogayne:** u didn't even notice ur feelings for matt for years, but after that u pined so hard, u were like a puppy, it was disgusting

 **mattsallfolks:** oh my god

 **shirotolerance:** well, keith

 **shirotolerance:** you aren't much better right now mr. obvious

 **kogayne:** takashi ryo shirogane, i will flush the $100 worth of eyeliner u have in ur possession right now

 **hunkydory:** lance what did u do

 **lancewithdeath:** um, i don't know

 **pidgeitagain:** it's quite entertaining

 **shirotolerance:** we're only teasing each other, it's what brothers do

 **kogayne:** hm sure

 **thenshayon:** y'all get serious

 **mattsallfolks:** i still can't believe shiro didn't notice his crush on me

 **shirotolerance:** keith i can't believe you told him

 **kogayne:** ha

 **alluradefrance:** her name is nyma!! and i think? she might have flirted with me

 **hunkydory:** wait, nyma?

 **lancewithdeath:** no way

 **alluradefrance:** what

 **hunkydory:** lance and i work with her

 **alluradefrance:** remind me to visit you guys

 **lancewithdeath:** tip us and then u can

 **pidgeitagain:** thirsty for cash

 **hunkydory:** u would be too

 **thenshayon:** ^^

 **alluradefrance:** i will

 

 

**_send a lesbian help_**

**lancewithdeath:** i'm making some omelettes does anybody want some

 **lancewithdeath:** they're mama’s recipe

 **kogayne:** u can cook?

 **lancewithdeath:** yeah, are u surprised

 **kogayne:** a little bit

 **lancewithdeath:** i help my mama cook a lot, it's a way to be close to her, and with hunk, sometimes we just start cooking

 **hunkydory:** usually we're cooking buddies and shay and i are baking buddies

 **thenshayon:** yeah it's sweet that they cook together

 **mattsallfolks:** none of us here can cook

 **shirotolerance:** i totally can cook

 **kogayne:** no u can't, those pancakes u made the other day were only edible bc i drowned them in syrup

 **lancewithdeath:** ok keith u need one of these

 **shirotolerance:** i'll drop him off on my way to work

 **lancewithdeath:** ah okay cool i can take him back home whenever

 **kogayne:** i am in this chat

 **shirotolerance:** i know

 **kogayne:** i’m going to go wait in the car

 **shirotolerance:** i don't have to leave for work for another 20 mins

 **kogayne:** cool i can wait

 **hunkydory:** someone's excited

 **lancewithdeath:** i mean they are really good omelettes

 **pidgeitagain:** hopeless

 

 

**_hunkydory > lancewithdeath_ **

**incrediblehunk:** sooo

 **hunkydory:** ur going to be alone with keith

 **lancewithdeath:** most my siblings are home and nieces and nephews

 **hunkydory:** well im just saying

 **lancewithdeath:** okay but, what about that comment shiro made about how keith pines: “u aren't much better right now mr. obvious”

 **lancewithdeath:** so he likes someone

 **hunkydory:** maybe

 **lancewithdeath:** keith trusts shiro a lot, so he probably does.. someone that isn't me

 **lancewithdeath:** is it time to get over him?

 **hunkydory:** lance, no!!! u already tried when u went out with plax and that didn't work bc all u could think about was keith. but what have i told u?

 **lancewithdeath:** ur sure he likes me back. but that doesn't make sense like at all

 **hunkydory:** u don't see the way he looks at u! it's like u hung all the stars in the sky, and wrote his destiny, and he would follow u anywhere to show it to him, doesn't even matter if u were leading him wrong

 **lancewithdeath:** that's intense but i don't see it

 **hunkydory:** he's intense

 **hunkydory:** but lance, u need to tell him how u feel

 **lancewithdeath:** i can't handle being rejected

 **hunkydory:** u have before tho

 **lancewithdeath:** they weren't keith, i haven't ever felt this deeply

 **hunkydory:** lance, buddy

 **lancewithdeath:** it's fine, i’m fine

 **hunkydory:** no it's not

 **lancewithdeath:** he's here now, though, so gotta go

 

 

Lance's heart is thundering in his chest, going quite possibly a million miles an hour. He isn't prepared to see Keith, but thankfully when he gets to the entrance his older siblings and nieces and nephews are bombarding him. Usually this would mean disaster, as he is the youngest — Veronica was born a minute and four seconds before him and holds it over his head — and they tease him immensely, but they also protect him and that also means against heartbreak.

“Keith!” Veronica squeals, and Lance wants to slap himself, he's going to know Lance tells them about him every second he can by her tone. “Hi, I'm Lance's twin, Veronica. Call me Ronnie.” Ronnie has a hand outstretched and Keith is looking at her like she's from another planet. Honestly, Lance thinks, maybe she is, with all the weird shit she does.

“I'm here to save you, don't worry!” Lance comes pushing through the _many_ family members gathered around Keith. He grabs onto Keith's wrist and yanks them through to the kitchen, hopefully to safety. “Your knight in shining armor,” Lance says over his shoulder with a smirk aimed at Keith.

“Thanks,” Keith says once they reach the kitchen. There's a small smile on his face and Lance thinks maybe a blush, if so, the slightest one. It brushes over his face in pink and Lance wants to commit how Keith looks right now to memory.

He's probably been staring too long and tries to play it cool with, “No problem. If I didn't save you we would've never eaten the omelettes because Ronie would've stolen you to go do some weird wiccan shit.”

“Hey!” Ronnie comes from around the corner, which makes Keith jump and Lance tries not to laugh but smiles so hard it hurts. “It's not weird wiccan shit!”

“Yeah, yeah, it's your witch religion stuff. But get out.” Lance points towards the exit. Ronnie raises her eyebrows and Lance shakes his head. Their whole silent twin conversation went something like this: _You finally going to make a move? No way._

Lance turns back to Keith, drums his fingers on the counter. “So…” When he looks up he sees Keith with his arms crossed, looking kind of pissed. “Uh?”

“What were you smiling at?”

Lance starts to smile again. “You. I— you jumped, _at my sister_. I've never seen you scared before.”

Keith rolls his eyes and runs his hands through his hair, which makes it messy. It drives Lance crazy. He wants to run his fingers through Keith's hair. Keith says, “I wasn't scared. She just popped up out of nowhere!”

“You were scared. It's okay, your knight in shining armor is here to protect you.” Lance smirks again and sends him finger guns. Which has Keith rolling his eyes again.

“We all know who can win a fight _and_ who collects knives.” Lance almost expects him to pull one out right now.

“Yeah, that hobby is unnerving, mullet.”

“Okay, can we just eat some damn omelettes. They're what I came here for, not to be criticized for my hobbies.”

Lance laughs, very loudly, he hopes it doesn't wake his mamá, who works nights at the hospital. But she has learned to tune things out with a as loud of a household as hers.

“Yes, we can eat some damn omelettes, Keith.”

 

 

  ** _idiot boys_**

 **pidgeitagain:** are they still together

 **mattsallfolks:** keith hasn't come back

 **hunkydory:** lance hasn't texted the chat in boredom

 **thenshayon:** so yes

 **alluradefrance:** oh this friend group is all going to get s/o’s soon i can feel it

 **pidgeitagain:** if klance can get their shit together

 **hunkydory:** amen to that

 **thenshayon:** only me and hunk have our shit together

 **alluradefrance:** hey, it's hard

 **mattsallfolks:** what abt me and shiro

 **pidgeitagain:** shiro and i*

 **thenshayon:** if ur being corrected by a 15 y/o then no

 **hunkydory:** coming in for the kill shay

 **hunkydory:** [air high-five]

 **thenshayon:** [air high-fives back]

 

 

Keith finds himself occupied by Lance's twin sister, Veronica. She had pulled him out of the kitchen where he was safe with Lance, to the living room, where they're sitting in the middle of the floor now. She has been showing him the  _wonders of witchcraft_. Direct quote from her, which is the name of the book she uses.

Lance had followed them, but Keith guesses he wandered at one point to another part of the house.

Ronnie stops shuffling tarot cards and peers around the corners. Then she seetles back and starts shuffling again. "Lance is quite fond of you."

Keith feels the blush spreading across his face and down his neck. Lance is  _fond_ of him? What the hell does that even mean?

"Um, o-okay?" He's very unsure how to respond.

"I thought you'd like to know," She says and adds a wink. Like they're in on some huge secret, but Keith still isn't sure exactly what it is.

Then she goes back to shuffling cards like she didn't mention anything of Lance and his fondness for Keith.

A little later, Lance comes for him, pulling him out onto the patio. There's two cups of what seems to be iced tea or maybe lemonade with little umbrellas waiting for them on the table.

"Sit," Lance says, throwing himself into the padded chair on the left of the table. He's all limbs as he goes down, his thighs and arms are enough to drive Keith mad. He has to force himself not to stare.

Keith sits in the other chair, which is to Lance's right. Lance smiles softly at him. "Drink your tea before it isn't cold and refreshing anymore. It's sickeningly sweet, like you like it."  _Like you, like everything about you_ , Keith thinks. He almost blurts it out, as a comeback of sorts, but is glad he has some kind of a brain to mouth filter.

Keith picks up the iced tea and takes a sip and it's sweet, like honey, which reminds Keith of Lance's laugh. Or of his skin, how it turns honey gold in the sun.

"It's good," Keith says, when he notices Lance's expectant eyes. Lance nods, he seems to be thinking of something else now, his chin cradled in his palm, elbow on the table.

Keith waits him out, if he wants to speak his mind he will, Lance isn't afraid to do so. He sips on his tea in the meantime.

When Lance asks, "Who's the lucky guy?" He chokes on the drink. He puts the cup down slowly, doesn't even dare to meet Lance's eyes.

"W-what?" He sputters out.

"The guy. You know, the one you like."

His heart beats loudly. It seems so loud, he feels like Lance should be able to hear it, that it's betraying him, and every beat sounds like:  _it's you, it's you, it's you_.

He swallows, decides to play it off. "It's, no one."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me, Keith."  _But I can't, because it's you, it's you, it's you._

"It's just some guy, from the bookstore." He hates to lie, but what else is he supposed to say? The truth?

"Oh, okay." Keith looks up and there's a look on Lance's face that he can't place and it's gone before he can even try, a smile replacing it. "I can... try to help you get a date?"

Keith eternally chides himself. He doesn't want Lance to help him get a date with a random guy that doesn't even exist. All his coworkers are female or way too old. What he _wants_ is a date _with_ Lance.

Keith shakes his head and smiles softly. "No, it's fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

Keith thinks Lance almost looks  _glad_ at Keith's dismissal of help, but maybe it's just him hoping.

 

 

**_lancewithdeath > hunkydory_**

**lancewithdeath:** i just took keith back

 **hunkydory:** ah, you good?

 **lancewithdeath:** i asked him abt his crush

 **hunkydory:** and?

 **lancewithdeath:** well it's not me, some guy from the bookstore

 **hunkydory:** he didn't name the guy?

 **lancewithdeath:** just said from the bookstore

 **hunkydory:** okay, do u need to come over

 **lancewithdeath:** it would be nice

 **hunkydory:** ur always welcome, door will be unlocked

 **lancewithdeath:** i'll be over as soon as i can

 

 

**_kogayne > shirotolerance_ **

**kogayne:** i'm home

 **kogayne:** he asked me who my crush was, i lied

 **kogayne:** i didn't know what else to do

 **shirotolerance:** why didn't u tell him?

 **kogayne:** yeah, bc when do the cards play in my favor

 **shirotolerance:** keith, it is not written in ur destiny to be miserable. go write ur own 

 **kogayne:** i don't know

 **shirotolerance:** just, watch him

 **kogayne:** fine

 

 

**_send a lesbian help_**

**alluradefrance:** is everyone alive

 **lancewithdeath:** physically, yes

 **hunkydory:** waiting for lance

 **lancewithdeath:** im trying to make my way over there

 **hunkydory:** good

 **pidgeitagain:** is this an everyone sleepover or bffl sleepover

 **hunkydory:** the latter, sorry

 **alluradefrance:** don't be have fun

 **kogayne:** everything okay?

 **lancewithdeath:** nothing just having a bffl night

 **kogayne:** okay ???

 **lancewithdeath:** im leaving hunk, see u soon

 

 

 _call from_ **_kogayne_ **

Lance takes a few deep breaths to make his voice appear less shaky before answering, “Hello?”

“Lance?” Keith's worried tone is evident even through the phone.

“Yeah, it's me.” Lance is sitting in his car, his forearms atop the steering wheel which then are the pillow for his head.

“What's going on? Are you okay?” Lance breathes. He'd been to therapy before, learned all the techniques, back when he was twelve, back when his papá had died and nothing seemed like it was going to be okay. During that same time he was also figuring out boys were just as attractive as girls. His mamá sent him, just to be safe, they talked through everything together, from his papá’s death, to him liking boys and girls, to feeling some hopelessness. He found out his sexuality there: pansexual. He felt safe and now he feels safe with Hunk.

“I'll be okay. Hunk knows how to help. I'll be okay.” After all, his therapist, was Hunk's mom, Kailani.

“Okay, just—” Keith cuts himself off.

“Yeah?”

“Call me. You know, if you need me.”

“Will do.” Neither of them get off the line, they just listen to each other breathe. Lance remembers Keith's comment from their phone call yesterday: _Ju_ _st listen to each other breathe? That's rom-com level shit, Lance._ Lance's heart skips a beat, he wonders if Keith remembers saying those words. It'll drive him crazy, the never knowing.

“Bye, Lance.”

“Uh, bye, Keith.”

Lance rests his head on the steering wheel a moment longer, does one round of breathing exercises, texts Hunk that now he's _really_ on his way, all in that order. Then he's gone, out the driveway and pushes Keith from his mind.

 

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pidgeitagain:** i'll yell at keith today for u
> 
>  **alluradefrance:** thank u
> 
>  **alluradefrance:** he's gonna need to hear it from his best friend how crazy he's being
> 
>  **pidgeitagain:** it takes a genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been more than a month and i am so so so so so sorry. but this is 2k, and pidge and keith talk shit out and there's more explanation as to why keith won't just come out and say his feelings for lance. i hope you guys like it!!!

_**send a lesbian help** _

**alluradefrance:** how is everyone this fine morning

 **mattsallfolks:** why are u so Happy

 **pidgeitagain:** it's too early for happiness

 **shirotolerance:** it's always the holts

 **kogayne:** ur- ur dating one

 **shirotolerance:** i can still point it out

 **thenshayon:** no

 **shirotolerance:** shut up, both of you

 **alluradefrance:** Anygays! nyma gave me her number!

 **lancewithdeath:** ah! yes, lura! i knew she would ;)

 **hunkydory:** did she stop in on her way to work?

 **hunkydory:** because she's here

 **hunkydory:** at work, now. u know, working

 **shirotolerance:** why are u texting at work

 **lancewithdeath:** it's a small café, more people go to starbucks, even tho the quality of coffee is worse there

 **mattsallfolks:** so ur allowed to text on the job

 **hunkydory:** boss doesn't care as long as long as we put them away as soon as we hear the bell, signaling people

 **alluradefrance:** coran is their boss

 **pidgeitagain:** OH!

 **shirotolerance:** everything makes more sense now

 **lancewithdeath:** but, allura, wouldn't u know nyma worked at the lion café?

 **alluradefrance:** my uncle doesn't tell me everyone he hires

 **lancewithdeath:** he told u about hunk and i

 **alluradefrance:** yes bc he knows we're friends

 **hunkydory:** does he complain about us

 **alluradefrance:** no he loves u guys

 **lancewithdeath:** oh, thank god. i love having more parental figures in my life

 **kogayne:** did u really think coran disliked you? is it even possible for someone to?

 **kogayne:** dislike you, i mean  


_**idiot boys** _

**pidgeitagain:** oof there it is

 **thenshayon:** he- he isn't subtle

 **shirotolerance:** except for the fact that he told lance he has a crush on a random guy at the bookstore

 **alluradefrance:** he did what now

 **alluradefrance:** im gonna kill him

  
  
  
  
**_s.o.s._**

 **lancewithdeath:** haha, thanks?

 **lancewithdeath:** anyways!!!!! the second morning rush is here, we'll be back later

 **hunkydory:** talk to u all in a bit

 **pidgeitagain:** are u all working today

 **mattsallfolks:** i think so

 **thenshayon:** yeah, at my mom's nursery, the plant kind

 **kogayne:** mm, u can come hang around, i only work for a few hours but then im stuck because no ride home

 **pidgeitagain:** yeah, i'll come keep u company

 **kogayne:** shiro’s leaving to take me in 5

 **pidgeitagain:** see u

  
  
  
  
**_pidgeitagain > alluradefrance_**

 **pidgeitagain:** i'll yell at keith today for u

 **alluradefrance:** thank u

 **alluradefrance:** he's gonna need to hear it from his best friend how crazy he's being

 **pidgeitagain:** it takes a genius

 **alluradefrance:** im rolling my eyes

 **pidgeitagain:** good

 **alluradefrance:** go talk sense to him

 **pidgeitagain:** bye

 

Keith has this love of books Pidge'll never understand. _Yes_ , she is a genius, but she doesn't love books. She loves technology and conputers and learning about technology and computers, and if reading sometimes overlaps, she'll tolerate it.

Keith's love is to a whole new level. He could probably live in a bookstore, surrounded by the smell of new books, surrounded by the unbroken spines. She understands the aesthetic to it, but not the love Keith has. It's his job to restock shelves and he's so careful with fragile paper that's bound together for someone who _collects knives._

It's a strange contradiction, but since she's known him, she understands it's very Keith.

Keith also tends to ignore everything for books. He tunes out the world. Well, except one thing comes to mind. Well, one boy. Before they graduated Pidge would notice Keith’s eyes straying from his novels more and more. It never happened before Lance.

The only way to get his attention, logically speaking, is to mention Lance. “Oh my god. Lance is here.”

Keith jumps, almost _throwing_ a book. That is the most shocking part. He looks around and once he sees no Lance in sight, exhales in relief. Then turns on her. “Pidge!” He points an accusing finger her way.

“What?” She shrugs. “It's the only way to get your attention when your around your books.” Keith opens his mouth to protest but closes it, instead flushing a deep crimson. “Ha!” She now points a finger his way.

“What, Katie?”

She lowers her voice when she says this, “I know you like him.”

He looks hurt when he looks up to meet her eyes. “Yeah, but he doesn't feel the same.”

Pidge scoffs. “You boys are _so_ dumb. Is that why you told him instead that you liked someone here that you worked with?” He nods, the sad kicked puppy expression still on his face. Pidge is one tough cookie. So, no, she doesn't want to hug him. Not at all.

“I panicked, Shiro made that comment about me being obvious when I pine and he asked at his house yesterday.” Pidge scoffs again. _Stupid, stupid boys._

Keith looks a little angry now, “Will you stop that!”

“I'm doing that because you, for one, don't realize how much you fucked yourself.” She crosses her arms over her chest..

“What do you mean?” He looks so confused, his nose scrunched, and Pidge wishes she could have Lance see him right now and hear Lance's internal thoughts. They'd be filled with: _adorable, adorable, adorable_.

She takes a deep breath before throwing everything at him. “Lance likes you, Keith. Like, _holy motherfucking god_ , you're both so stupid. Why do you think Lance went directly to Hunk yesterday after you told him you liked someone, that wasn't him? Why do you think he took you home from Hunk's for no reason other than he noticed you spacing out? Why do you think he offered to drive you to Hunk's?

When we both know your house is actually kind of out of his way! Why do you think he checks up on you _all the time_? Also, the “rivalry” was a thin veiled attempt at hiding his immediate attraction to you. Anyone could've seen that. But Lance? He falls for personality, it's more than attraction. So, when you finally started to become friends, that's when he really fell. It's been two years for him. How long for you?”

Somewhere in the midst of her spiel Keith turned his back on her and started pacing, slightly. Now, he's perpendicular to her and she can see the slight flush in his cheeks but also worry.

“Ever since I met him…” He whispers, so quietly. So softly she's afraid she misheard. But no, she knew, the whole time she knew he's felt this way towards Lance since they met.

“Keith, you need to tell him.”

“I— what am I supposed to say?”

“ _I love you_?”

Keith turns toward her so quickly she doesn't even have time to process how. “The last time I said those words…”

“Keith, not even to Shiro?”

“I haven't since the Shiroganes—” His voice catches in his throat, but Pidge knows. He’s lost two set of parents. Life has been so unfairly cruel to him. “I can't risk saying it and losing Shiro too. Or Lance. Any of you.” Pidge’s heart feels like it's going to break.

“You're not cursed. There's no such thing.”

Keith’s mouth quirks. “Logically, I know. But I'm so afraid.”

“It's psychological. Your way of rationalizing.”

“Where'd you get your psych degree?”

Pidge narrows her eyes, “Same place you got your sarcasm degree.” That gets a smile out of him and and it makes Pidge feel a bit better. “Maybe you can work your way up to _I love you_. By doing small things for him first. Then saying _I like you_. Then you guys will be dating — be _totally sickening_ by the way — and then you'll start to feel more comfortable. Lance can help you learn.”

“That sounds nice, _but_ —”

Pidge cuts him off, “No. No buts. He likes you. Is head over fucking heels.”

“Fine. I'll try exposure therapy.”

“Now who's the psychologist?”

 

**_kogayne > shirotolerance_ **

**kogayne:** pidge and i need to go to target

 **shirotolerance:** why

 **kogayne:** exposure therapy

 **shirotolerance:** you're afraid of target?

 **kogayne:** what? no

 **shirotolerance:** of shopping?

 **kogayne:** reasonable fear. but no

 **kogayne:** getting some things so i can make gifts for lance, so i can work up to saying i like u, then up to the other L word eventually

 **shirotolerance:** pidge gave u this idea

 **kogayne:** yes…?

 **kogayne:** is it bad

 **shirotolerance:** not really and hopefully you can get your boy in the process

 **kogayne:** i Take Offense shiro

 **kogayne:** that was pidge

 **shirotolerance:** i could tell

 **shirotolerance:** take the bus if u need to go immediately or ask allura or shay or hunk

 **kogayne:** wow ok i'll just tell everyone my plans. especially lance's best friend!

 **shirotolerance:** your sarcasm isn't appreciated

 **kogayne:** :p

 

 

**_kogayne > alluradefrance_ **

**kogayne:** are u done with work by any chance

 **alluradefrance:** yes

 **kogayne:** would u mind taking pidge and i to target

 **alluradefrance:** mm why

 **kogayne:** getting stuff to make cute things for lance, so i can work up to say i like u, then eventually the other L word.

 **alluradefrance:** ah. good reason. ur already on my bad side, kid

 **kogayne:** does everyone know i told him abt the fake crush

 **alluradefrance:** yup

 **kogayne:** fuck

 **alluradefrance:** u two are the only idiots who can't piece together that you both like each other

 **kogayne:** no. pidge made it very clear earlier that he felt the same about me

 **alluradefrance:** is pidge the only person who can get through to u?

 **kogayne:** sure, let's go with that

 **alluradefrance:** oh besides lance

 **kogayne:** i hate u

 **alluradefrance:** who's coming to pick u up from hanging at work

 **kogayne:** hey, i love my job

 **alluradefrance:** but u love lance more

 **kogayne:** fuck off

 **alluradefrance:** u leave the openings

 **alluradefrance:** but see u in a few

 **kogayne:** thx allura

 **alluradefrance:** no problem

 

 

**_s.o.s._ **

**lancewithdeath:** so i got home from doing some errands for my mom and this box was waiting for me

 _(2) photos_ _from_ **_lancewithdeath_ **

**alluradefrance:** dang lance looking cute

 **hunkydory:** ur looking incredible

 **lancewithdeath:** okay thank u wow

 **lancewithdeath:** but, who MADE me bath bombs

 **lancewithdeath:** MADE THEM

 **lancewithdeath:** hunk?????

 **hunkydory:** nope

 **shirotolerance:** there wasn't a note?

 **pidgeitagain:** hm i wonder who

 **mattsallfolks:** dang i was gonna get u some for your birthday

 **lancewithdeath:** i can always go for some bath bombs but you just ruined the surprise sorry matt

 **lancewithdeath:** who the fuck MADE!! ME BATH BOMBS

 **kogayne:** i don't know but they must think ur pretty cool

 

 

**_idiot boys_ **

**thenshayon:** OHMYOGD IT WAS KEITH, RIGHT?

 **alluradefrance:** YES AKFJEK

 **hunkydory:** holy fuck, he made them

 **shirotolerance:** im proud of him, lance is so shook

 **mattsallfolks:** OH MY GOD I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT

 **pidgeitagain:** who else would it have been u numb nut

 **mattsallfolks:** lance has a lot of suitors

 **pidgeitagain:** suitors. suitors. what is this the medieval age?

 **thenshayon:** u holts never stop

 **alluradefrance:** pidge, i thought he wrote lance’s name on the box

 **pidgeitagain:** he did. maybe lance doesn't recognize the handwriting

 

 

**_lancewithdeath > kogayne_ **

**lancewithdeath:** i just realized that was ur handwriting on the box. after staring at my name and tracing the letters for like an hour

 **lancewithdeath:** i forgot how great ur penmanship was. it's really beautiful. i wish my name could always be written like that.

 **lancewithdeath:** anyway, thank u, so much for the bath bombs, it means a lot. especially the fact that they're hand made. like, wow, keith. i can't believe u did that for me.

 **kogayne:** it's no problem, i know they're kind of expensive, so i just got some stuff for them and put some together

 **lancewithdeath:** did you mean the “think they're pretty cool” thing

 **kogayne:** of course lance i wouldn't lie to u

 **lancewithdeath:** thanks keith i think ur pretty cool too

 **kogayne:** thanks lance

 

 

**_kogayne > shirotolerance, pidgeitagain_ **

_(2) screenshots from_ **_kogayne_ **

**pidgeitagain:** u two are hopeless

 **shirotolerance:** oh my god

 **kogayne:** my heart is going to explode

 **pidgeitagain:** rip keith akira kogane

 

 

**_lancewithdeath > hunkydory_**

_(2) screenshots from_ **_lancewithdeath_ **

**hunkydory:** shit

 **lancewithdeath:** my heart is going to burst

 **lancewithdeath:** this has to mean something

 **hunkydory:** probably

 **lancewithdeath:** helpful

 

 

**_idiot boys_ **

_(2) screenshots from_ **_shirotolerance_ **

_(2) screenshots from **hunkydory**_

**hunkydory:** oh shit we sent it at the same time

 **mattsallfolks:** actually shiro was faster

 **alluradefrance:** do u really want him to be

 **pidgeitagain:** shut. up.

 **thenshayon:** i second that

 **hunkydory:** anyway do u guys see

 **alluradefrance:** it's why this gc is named what it is. they're idiot boys

 **pidgeitagain:** that's all boys

 **hunkydory:** hey

 **thenshayon:** minus hunk

 **mattsallfolks:** hey

 **shirotolerance:** let them have that

 **mattsallfolks:** fine

 

 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **alluradefrance:** oh my god her evil grin
> 
>  **lancewithdeath:** mullet are u pouting
> 
>  **kogayne:** a 15 year old beat me to shotgun, course i am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is updated way sooner than i thought it would be. and its 2k. so enjoy

_**send a lesbian help** _

**pidgeitagain:** im awake way too early on a saturday and i blame one keith akira kogane

 **kogayne:** i told you im an early riser! u shouldn't have asked me to come over last night

 **pidgeitagain:** don't bullshit me

 **kogayne:** fine im sorry

 **pidgeitagain:** that's all i ask

 **kogayne:** is everyone dead

 **pidgeitagain:** probably Still Asleep like i Should Be

 **kogayne:** don't aggressively use capitalization at me

 **pidgeitagain:** i do what i want

 

**_send a lesbian help_**

**hunkydory:** you know all i wanted was the chance to sleep in, but you guys can't even give me that

 **pidgeitagain:** oh no keith u woke up hunk!

 **kogayne:** me? u texted here first

 **shirotolerance:** can you all shut up

 **pidgeitagain:** no one is speaking shirogane

 **mattsallfolks:** katie i love u but please we were sleeping in after a late night but the phones wouldn't stop buzzing

 **pidgeitagain:** that's ur fault for leaving them on vibrate

 **shirotolerance:** im going back to bed matt u can join or not

 **kogayne:** it better be just sleeping i see u holt

 **alluradefrance:** i already had to be awake, i have a breakfast date with nyma

 **lancewithdeath:** lura!! no way! i knew you'd score a date

 **thenshayon:** that's our girl whew

 **alluradefrance:** :D

 **hunkydory:** now ur really going to be hanging around the café 24/7

 **lancewithdeath:** i'm proud of her she's a distinguished lesbian i knew she could do it

 **pidgeitagain:** hhhhhhn time to start discourse

 **pidgeitagain:** what kind of gay are u

 **thenshayon:** what if ur straight

 **lancewithdeath:** shay doesn't get to meme

 **hunkydory:** i’m a functional bi ace

 **alluradefrance:** we can all agree on that

 **pidgeitagain:** im a disaster lesbian ace

 **hunkydory:** lance ur a disaster pan

 **lancewithdeath:** I AM NOT

 **lancewithdeath:** i am functional

 **pidgeitagain:** hate to break it to u but me you and matt are the disaster gays in the group

 **alluradefrance** im distinguished and hunk and shiro are functional

 **hunkydory:** and keith is chaotic

 **kogayne:** im not even offended i know i am but at least im gay

 **thenshayon:** that's the spirit

 **alluradefrance:** time for me to leave for my date, i'll update you all later <3

 **lancewithdeath:** good luck!!

 **pidgeitagain:** have fun

 **kogayne:** what pidge said

 

**_s.o.s._ **

**alluradefrance:** im baaaack

 **mattsallfolks:** finally im so bored shiro left

 **lancewithdeath:** i need the details

 **thenshayon:** same

 **alluradefrance:** well we got coffee and breakfast and talked about our shared interests. she told me abt her family and i told her abt coran and obv she knew him and was like “wait ur his niece?” and she was /so cute/

 **hunkydory:** but did she kiss u

 **alluradefrance:** oh honey i kissed her

 **lancewithdeath:** so??? girlfriend yet?? or just “seeing each other”

 **alluradefrance:** she said she wanted to see me again but the g word was not spoken

 **thenshayon:** ugh i'm so happy for u

 **kogayne:** at least one of us gays can kiss their crush

 **alluradefrance:** woman up, kogane

 **thenshayon:** ah the wise words of gogo tomago

 **kogayne:** …who

 **lancewithdeath:** big hero 6?? go go??

 **kogayne:** uh

 **lancewithdeath:** tadashi and hiro are literally u and shiro in movie form and ur telling me you've never seen it

 **mattsallfolks:** i hope they aren't literally

 **lancewithdeath:** well there's similarities

 **kogayne:** i've never seen it??

 **alluradefrance:** do u see any movies

 **kogayne:** horror, mystery, marvel

 **hunkydory:** this is disney

 **lancewithdeath:** it's also marvel

 **kogayne:** well i've never seen it

 **lancewithdeath:** and that's a problem

 **pidgeitagain:** yeah what's wrong with u keith this movie is like nerd central

 **kogayne:** i'm sorry!!!

 **kogayne:** when did u all see it

 **lancewithdeath:** i took my nieces and nephews when it came out

 **thenshayon:** i went with hunk

 **pidgeitagain:** matt

 **alluradefrance:** me and coran went

 **mattsallfolks:** wait does this mean shiro hasn't seen it either, i've failed as his boyfriend

 **pidgeitagain:** oh my god the broganes haven't seen their dopplegangers

 **hunkydory:** pretty sure bh6 came first

 **pidgeitagain:** sh

 **pidgeitagain:** lance

 **lancewithdeath:** yes

 **pidgeitagain:** are you thinking what i'm thinking

 **lancewithdeath:** uh movie night

 **pidgeitagain:** yes

 **hunkydory:** ooh yes, when does shiro get off work

 **mattsallfolks:**?? 7

 **kogayne:** 6:15, he knows my schedule, i know his

 **alluradefrance:** let's do it at mine, we have the theater room

 **lancewithdeath:** god i love having a rich friend

 **thenshayon:** then what time

 **alluradefrance:** 7

 **thenshayon:** cool

 

**_lancewithdeath > kogayne_ **

**lancewithdeath:** do u need a ride?

 **kogayne:** oh, no matt’s taking pidge and i

 **lancewithdeath:** okay i just wanted to check

 **kogayne:** thanks i appreciate it

 **lancewithdeath:** no problem man

 

**_s.o.s._ **

**alluradefrance:** just wanted to make sure u guys are on ur way but if ur driving don't answer, silence is answer enough

 **pidgeitagain:** on the way

 **kogayne:** pidge beat me to shotgun

 _(1) photo from_ **_kogayne_ **

**alluradefrance:** oh my god her evil grin

 **lancewithdeath:** mullet are u pouting

 **kogayne:** a 15 year old beat me to shotgun, course i am

 **hunkydory:** im at to be on my way, i think shay is driving

 **lancewithdeath:** im almost out the door, ronnie wanted me to participate in her witchy stuff

 **alluradefrance:** aw ronnie why don't we talk to her

 **lancewithdeath:** im the better mcclain twin

 **pidgeitagain:** hm idk… but if i did want to date anyone it would be someone like ronnie

 **lancewithdeath:** my own friends

 **hunkydory:** she's awesome

 **lancewithdeath:** EVEN HUNK

 **kogayne:** she was pretty cool when i met her

 **lancewithdeath:** c’mon not you too keith

 **kogayne:** sorryy

 **lancewithdeath:** well i'm leaving now smh

 

Keith is sitting at the Altea’s table— a huge oak table, fit for at least 20 people —eating some dessert he doesn't even know the name of, when Lance walks in late.

His smile is still fucking blinding and Keith can't bare to look, but he does. He craves that smile. Lance's hair is messy and the curls frame his face in the most beautiful way. Keith just wants to run his hands through it over and over again.

“Hey, sorry I'm late!” Lance announces, getting the room’s attention and shaking Keith from his gazing.

“It's no problem, we haven't done much,” Allura says. She's up and across the room, pulling Lance by his hand to join them at the table.

He ends up across from Keith, of course, he expects nothing less from his friends. But it makes paying attention to conversation harder. He wants to sneak peeks at Lance, hook their ankles together. If only he had the courage.

“Keith, you okay?” Pidge asks. “You're spacing out.”

“I'm good,” He puts on a smile. He is relatively okay, he just wishes he could bring himself to tell Lance how he feels. He even knows Lance feels the same, but he just can't seem too. The words get stuck in his throat.

“Let's go watch the movie!” Matt exclaims, dragging out the _o_.

“God, _yes_ , I'm so ready for Keith to experience this movie.” Lance says, excitement filling his voice. It makes Keith smile.

Allura smiles, “Okay, then onto the theater room. I'm gonna make some popcorn. But, Lance, can you get it to the title screen?”

Lance sends her finger guns, “Of course, m’lady.” Allura rolls her eyes and pushes him out of the room.

He stops next to Keith, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Keith’s breath hitches, Lance's touch has butterflies starting in his stomach.

“So, then, are you excited for the movie… or…?” Lance seems genuinely nervous of Keith's answer, his free hand is fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Keith feels so warm.

He smiles, “I trust that you think I'll like it— so, yeah.” Lance looks a little shocked at the admission but then he blinks a few times and his cheeks are turning a delightful pink.

“Good.” He's smiling now, soft and sweet.

If there was a time Keith would _woman up_ (as Allura said) and kiss Lance it would be right now. The way he looks, how he's draped on Keith. He's surprised his heart hasn't given out.

Lance detaches himself from Keith and runs to the huge wall of movies. Every time Keith is here and sees them he's shocked.

“When will you finally come out and tell him?” Shiro asks.

Keith jumps, he didn't even notice Shiro come to join him. How he didn't notice a six foot muscular man is beyond him.

“Shiro, _I swear to god_ , don't sneak up on me!” Keith jabs his shoulder with every word. Shiro only laughs.

He raises his hands in surrender, “I know, I know, my little brother is so scary with his knives.”

“Your sarcasm isn't appreciated.”

“Neither is you avoiding my question.”

Keith rubs his hands across his face. “God, I don't know. When I finally get the courage? I even know he feels the same and I just— I'm so afraid.”

Shiro places his hand on Keith's shoulder. “Keith, let yourself be happy. You deserve to be.”

“I know…” Shiro gives him a small smile before walking away to join Matt.

The movie is starting sooner than Keith thought and he ends up next to Lance. Who he guesses wants to know all of his reactions.

Keith laughs to Hiro beating the older man at the bot fighting, he laughs at the brothers — who very much remind him of himself and Shiro —, he laughs at Fred.

Then, Tadashi is running back inside the burning building to save their professor. Keith knew what was coming, he just _knew_. The building explodes and Tadashi is gone.

“Hey,” Lance says softly. He looks over at him but Lance doesn't speak again, only wipes the tears from his face he didn't even know he shed. Lance pulls up the armrest separating them and wraps his arm around Keith. “Okay?”

Keith nods and they go back to the movie like that intimate moment didn't even happen.

A good portion of the movie passes without any more tears, until Baymax is asking if this is what Tadashi wanted and Hiro is screaming it doesn't matter, he's gone. Baymax insists he's here and shows the clips of Tadashi on his screen. Though Tadashi is speaking to Baymax, Keith feels him speaking to Hiro. Can imagine the same ache Hiro must feel.

_“I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. So, let's get back to work.”_

Keith knows that's when the tears start falling. Shiro has never given up on him, no matter how difficult he's been.

_“You're gonna help so many people, buddy. So many.”_

Keith leans his head on Lance's shoulder as the tears slowly fall. Lance tenses for a moment, before relaxing.

Hiro saying he's not like his brother, hits home. They're more alike than he once thought.

He doesn't cry again until Hiro and Baymax go to save Annabeth. Baymax is flying them out of there and Hiro turns for a second — and a chunk of debris comes flying at Hiro. Baymax turns to protect him. The suit is no longer functional, except the fist. Baymax insists on using it to get them out safely.

_“Are you satisfied with your care?”_

_“Please, no. I can't lose you too.”_

And, fuck, does that hit Keith.

_“Hiro, I will always be with you.”_

Hiro hugs Baymax once more before being sent back. Keith’s heart aches. He wonders if he lost Shiro, how he'd be able to cope.

The movie is ending and Hiro is starting college. He's inside his dorm unpacking his things when he sees Baymax’s suit arm. In the fist is Tadashi’s memory card. Fuck, Keith is crying again as Hiro hugs a newly made Baymax.

As the credits start rolling, someone turns the lights on dim, like a movie theater. Lance turns to him, a smile on his face, which quickly falls.

“A-Are you okay?”

Keith nods, rubbing his eyes. “I just— I can really relate to it.”

Lance swears. “I didn't even think about that. Fuck. How are you feeling?”

“I'm okay. It was a really great movie. You were right.” He gives a small smile, hopefully it will ease Lance.

Shiro from the row behind them, softly says, “It hit me hard too, Keith.”

He turns toward him. “I'm okay. It just made me think about losing you. I hated it. You're my only family left.”

“Hey, _we're_ your family, asshole.” Pidge jumps in.

“We are, Keith. We all love you.” Allura says, her smile kind.

“Thank you, guys. I swear I'm good.”

Keith can still feel Lance staring at him. Suddenly, there's a pair of arms around his shoulders. “I care about you a lot, Keith,” He whispers, his breath fanning Keith's ears. Keith represses shivers.

“Group hug, guys!” Lance exclaims. The rest join, hugging Keith tight and he feels safe. He feels at home.

 

 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **lancealot:** well ronnie basically adopted u……… so get ready
> 
>  **kogayne:** im never going back to ur house
> 
>  **lancealot:** LIES KEITH
> 
>  **kogayne:** mm nope
> 
>  **pidgeitagain:** stop flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is kinda a part one and keith hanging with lance (and ronnie(((will she be there though???))) ) will come soon I Hope. I'm sorry anout disappearing again <3

**_send a lesbian help_**

**_hunkydory_** _renamed_ **_send a lesbian help_** _to_ **_cloudy with a chance of fun_ **

**hunkydory:** how is everyone on this fine morning

 **alluradefrance:** im amazing thank u

 **pidgeitagain:** is it really going to be cloudy with a chance of fun? or are u lying to me

 **mattsallfolks:** someone's being a debbie downer today

 **pidgeitagain:** no i just want the Truth

 **hunkydory:** well, it will be cloudy the fun part is up to you i guess

 **thenshayon:** let hunk live

 **lancewithdeath:** agreed

 **lancewithdeath:** how are u!! hunk

 **hunkydory:** i'm good

 **alluradefrance:** good we are all glad

 **lancewithdeath:** aaaaa me and ronnie made a blanket fort last night in the living room and watched disney movies and gossiped a lot.

 **pidgeitagain:** gossip im here

 **lancewithdeath:** sibling gossip ;)

 **thenshayon:** keeping secrets, from your friends? [gasps in betrayal]

 **lancewithdeath:** excuse me, ronnie shares my blood, we shared the womb

 **shirotolerance:** what is going on

 **mattsallfolks:** betrayal

 **shirotolerance:** alright….. i went and got donuts and keith came out of his room, grabbed two, then went right back to his room

 **pidgeitagain:** mood

 **kogayne:** there's more important things in life shiro

 **shirotolerance:** more than your brother….and that is?

 **kogayne:** im watching b99

 **lancewithdeath:** WIAT YPU ACTUALLY HSVE A GOOD TASTR IN SHWOS????

 **mattsallfolks:** was that english

 **lancewithdeath:** shut up u can't talk

 **kogayne:** u talked about it before, so i thought i’d watch it

 **lancewithdeath:** oh okay cool cool cool cool

 **thenshayon:** keith, ur literally rosa

 **hunkydory:** oh my god

 **alluradefrance:** akdnsjsj

 **pidgeitagain:** ur emo ass strikes again

 **kogayne:** all i do is breathe

 **thenshayon:** hello is that lance

 **hunkydory:** did he teach you that

 **lancewithdeath:** u all say it stop

 **alluradefrance:** ur just salty bc u want him to be amy since ur basically jake

 **pidgeitagain:** aksjdksj

 **lancewithdeath:** ALLURA ALTEA SHUT UP

 **kogayne:** idk what this means

 **hunkydory:** lmao

 **thenshayon:** lance: [sighs in relief]

 **pidgeitagain:** clueless

 **lancewithdeath:** can u all Shut Up

 **shirotolerance:** matt is totally boyle

 **pidgeitagain:** OH MYG OD

 **mattsallfolks:** i thought u loved me

 **hunkydory:** shit

 **shirotolerance:** i do! boyle loves with his whole heart i love that about u

 **pidgeitagain:** disgusting

 **kogayne:** disgusting x173283729

 **shirotolerance:** shut up kogane

 **kogayne:** i think Not

 **lancewithdeath:** allura is literally gina

 **thenshayon:** oh my god, i've never heard truer words

 **alluradefrance:** akdjsks i've always wanted to be gina

 **pidgeitagain:** who doesn't

 **mattsallfolks:** same

 **mattsallfolks:** instead im fucking boyle guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight

 **kogayne:** HA

 **shirotolerance:** i'll just go use your room at your parents

 **pidgeitagain:** [whispers]: is this a real fight

 **hunkydory:** the parents are fighting

 **mattsallfolks:** TAKASHI U SHALL NOT TAINT MY CHILDHOOD SHEETS

 **shirotolerance:** too late ;)

 **pidgeitagain:** gross

 

**_kogayne > shirotolerance_**

**kogayne:** are u two actually fighting

 **shirotolerance:** no just messing around

 _(1) photo from_ **_shirotolerance_ **

**kogayne:** ur cuddling in bed

 **kogayne:** are u NAKED

 **kogayne:** i dont need to KNOW THINGS LIKE TJIS

 **shirotolerance:** IM SORRY

 **kogayne:** im scarred forever and exposing u fakers

 

**_cloudy with a chance of fun_ **

_(2) screenshots from_ **_kogayne_ **

**kogayne:** exposed bitches

 **pidgeitagain:** NOW IM SCARRED KEITH

 **hunkydory:** i was good without that mental picture

 **kogayne:** we can all be traumatized together

 **pidgeitagain:** friends who are scarred together stay together

 **lancewithdeath:** lol ur all are Weak

 **alluradefrance:** im glad i don't have siblings u guys are weird

 **pidgeitagain:** fight me lance

 ** _lancewithdeath_  ** _changed their name to **lancelot**_

 **lancelot:** try me now, bitch

 **pidgeitagain:** i could still take u

 **lancelot:** im just saying my house over shares everything. u two wouldn't survive

 **lancelot:** i know way too much about ronnie and her sex life

 **hunkydory:** i like having no siblings, thank u moms

 **kogayne:** ew how do you even

 **lancelot:** well ronnie basically adopted u……… so get ready

 **kogayne:** im never going back to ur house

 **lancelot:** LIES KEITH

 **kogayne:** mm nope

 **pidgeitagain:** stop flirting

 **kogayne:** pidge shit up

 **thenshayon:** shit

 **shirotolerance:** shit

 **mattsallfolks:** shit

 **hunkydory:** shit

 **pidgeitagain:** shit

 **kogayne:** i hate u all and goodbye

 **alluradefrance:** aw keith u love us

 **kogayne:** u sit on a throne of lies

 **alluradefrance:** but still a throne, that's right

 **pidgeitagain:** what a queen

 

**_cloudy with a chance of fun_ **

**hunkydory:** lance why'd u schedule off today

 **lancelot:** sorry buddy

 **hunkydory:** u left me ALONE

 **lancelot:** with nyma

 **hunkydory:** yeah and allura is here and they are being all gross i'm sick of it

 **alluradefrance:** we are not

 **hunkydory:** u are giggling and kissing across the counter

 **pidgeitagain:** sounds cute

 **lancelot:** i agree

 **kogayne:** my coworker’s boyfriend visits all the time and heterosexual relationships exhaust me.

 **incrediblehunk:** u aren't Here

 **pidgeitagain:** keith im akfndkd

 **thenshayon:** wow keith

 **kogayne:** besides yours and hunk’s

 **mattsallfolks:** pics or it didn't happen, hunk

_(3) photos from **hunkydory**_

**lancelot:** aw

 **lancelot:** that could be me and [redacted] but he playin’

 **hunkydory:** buddy

 **lancelot:** we good. we good.

 **kogayne:** u want me to kick someone's ass, lance?

 

**_idiot boys_ **

**alluradefrance:** WHEN WILL THEY

 **alluradefrance:** keith even is pretty sure lance likes him thanks to pidge, so why'd he offer

 **shirotolerance:** keith’s dumbass made lance believe he likes someone else so Who Knows

 **thenshayon:** sometimes i just want to smash their heads together and make them kiss but i know that's so wrong

 **pidgeitagain:** i just realized keith doesn't even have a male coworker his age

 **hunkydory:** WAIT ARE U SERIOUS

 **hunkydory:** im gonna kill keith. and lance.

 **shirotolerance:** darn

 **mattsallfolks:** oh fuckskdjdkd

 **pidgeitagain:** these idiots

 

**_cloudy with a chance of fun_ **

**lancelot:** no! lol it's good

 **kogayne:** u sure

 **hunkydory:** here’s more nymallura

_(5) photos from **hunkydory**_

**mattsallfolks:** amazing the cutest couple known to man

 **pidgeitagain:** for once i agree with matt

 **mattsallfolks:** for once????? we agree all the time

 **lancelot:** thanks dude

 **alluradefrance:** my girlfriend is cuter than anyone’s s/o

 **pidgeitagain:** don't start

 **mattsallfolks:** mines Hot so there

 **hunkydory:** i beg to differ

 **thenshayon:** i beg to differ

 **lancelot:** aw hunay

 

**_(XXX) XXX-XXXX > kogayne_ **

**(XXX) XXX-XXXX:** hey! would u like to join mine and lance’s movie night

 **kogayne:** who is this?

 **(XXX) XXX-XXXX:** ronnie, i stole lance’s phone for ur number

 **kogayne:** ah

 **(XXX) XXX-XXXX:** well?

 **kogayne:** well sure but i’d need a ride

 **(XXX) XXX-XXXX:** i'll come get u, we're surprising lance

 **kogayne:** idk if he wants to see me rn

 **(XXX) XXX-XXXX:** he always wants to see u

 

**_shirotolerance > kogayne_ **

**shirotolerance:** did lance break you you're really red

 **kogayne:** uh

 **kogayne:** his sister ronnie said something

 **shirotolerance:** she's texting you?

 **kogayne:** she stole lance's phone for my number

 **kogayne:** but she said he always wants to see me

 **shirotolerance:** will you just /tell him Already/

 **kogayne:** i have too much anxiety

 **shirotolerance:** you know he won't reject you

 **kogayne:** shiro

 **shirotolerance:** keith

 

**_kogayne > (XXX) XXX-XXXX_**

_(1) google map location from_ **_kogayne_ **

**kogayne:** here

 **(XXX) XXX-XXXX:** i'm on my way ~

 


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, no summary this time because i dont want to give too much away, but don't hate me lol.
> 
> oh also i deleted the info chapter so if you want my twitter or curious cat you can go to my profile, they're in there

**_hunkydory > lancelot_ **

**hunkydory:** keith doesnt have any male coworkers his age

 **lancealot:** WHAT?!

 **hunkydory:** yeah pidge told me

 **hunkydory:** so if u don't tell him, i swear to GOD

 **lancewithdeath:** why would he lie tho???

 **hunkydory:** lance, u asked who his crush!!! was. THAT'S YOU. he wasn't just going to come out and say it

 **lancealot:** hhhhhh

 **lancealot:** i gotta process

 

 _call from_ **_(XXX) XXX-XXXX_ **

“Hello?” Keith answers. He's sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Ronnie.

“Did you not add my number? _Keeeeiiith_ ” Ronnie says back, with no hello, sounding so much like Lance.

“I forgot.”

“Well, I'm here. Get out here.”

He hangs up the phone, says goodbye to Shiro and is out the door. Half of Ronnie’s body seems to be sticking out of the car, her arms draped on the open window.

“We're on a schedule! Move it, Kogane!” She yells. He wonders just what the hell she has planned.

 

 

**_idiot boys_ **

**shirotolerance:** keith is on his way to the mcclain’s. ronnie just came and got him

 **hunkydory:** wait i just told lance about the no male coworkers and told him to /tell keith/

 **pidgeitagain:** oh shit

 **alluradefrance:** is klance finally going to happen?????

 **thenshayon:** are we that lucky

 **mattsallfolks:** are they that lucky

 **thenshayon:** nah i want this pining to stop

 **hunkydory:** a-fucking-men

 **pidgeitagain:** a men, that's not proper grammar hunk

 **incrediblehunk:** stop being like this

 **pidgeitagain:** it's fun

 

Keith is freaking out a little. He's shaking his leg and definitely contemplating jumping out a moving car.

Ronnie turns to him for a second, sunglasses over her eyes, and looks worried. “Hey, it'll be fine.” Her voice reminds him of Lance’s, the slight accent, even the timbre. It helps, but also reminds _why_ he's not quite okay. “Why are you so worried?”

“I— Well, Shiro told me to tell Lance. Pidge, she said that he likes m-me. I don't… I'm so nervous.”

“I can tell you one thing. Lance cares so much for you. He talks about you to me all the time. Like he _gushes_ over you. It's sweet but sickening.”

Keith’s heart skips a beat. Hearing this from Lance’s twin sister makes it so much more real. He could ignore Pidge’s _“he's been in love with you since sophomore year_ ” thing. But this, straight from someone Lance confides in, for everything, means it's real.

“Okay. Did you come get me just so I'd tell Lance?” He questions.

Ronnie hums. “Partially. I was _hoping_ you would. But I was also really tired of hearing him talk about your hair and eyes in excruciating detail.” He feels his cheeks heat and she glances at him, smiling. “So, I thought why not bring you to him?”

He nods, he doesn't think he can say words right now.

He feels slightly more relaxed knowing Lance feels the same. But there's still some butterflies in his stomach, he's nervous and hopefully he can get the words out when it comes down to it.

 

Lance is pacing around his bedroom.

On one hand, _he has a chance with Keith_. On the other, Keith lied to him and he feels hurt, but he figures he wouldn't flat out tell him he likes him if asked.

He grabs his keys off his nightstand and runs down the stairs. Yells, “Mamá! I'm going to Keith’s!” as he slips out the door.

He gives himself zero chance to start freaking out, only turns on the car and backs out quickly. The radio is left on some pop station, and coincidentally a love song is playing. He hums the words as he most definitely _does not_ go over the speed limit.

He arrives to the “Brogane” household in record time. He leaves the car idling, slamming the door shut, and running up to the door. He knocks way too many times, lets up to rock and forth on his heels.

Shiro opens the door with clear surprise on his face. “Lance,” He says with clear shock almost forming a question.

Lance smiles, “I'm here to see Keith. Is he around?”

Shiro’s face makes a complicated expression. Lance feels his stomach twist. “He’s… not here. He just got picked up.” _For a date_ is left unsaid. Lance can tell by his apologetic tone. It feels like his heart dropped into his stomach

Lance nods, “Oh.” He points over his shoulder and says, “I'll just go.” He can already feel the tears pricking at this eyes.

“Wait, Lance! It's not what you—”

That's all he hears Shiro say before he's safely in his car, pulling away from the house.

When he gets home he sees Ronnie’s car in the driveway. He wants to cry on her shoulder for the rest of the night but he also never wants to leave his room again.

He enters the house and there's his twin a smile on her face. If only she knew. “Lance! Ready for movie night?”

He had his drive home to stop crying and calm himself and she must see nothing wrong, even though she _always knows_. There's never been a time that she hasn't seen through him.

“I'm going up t-to my room,” He states, his voice breaking slightly as he speaks. Ronnie notices and there's a shift in her posture. But he's already taking off up the stairs and locking the door. That's when he lets go.

 

Since this whole _thing_ is a surprise, Keith is hiding out in the bathroom, there isn't many other places to hide in the McClain house. He's been in there for at least ten minutes playing on his phone when he hears Ronnie say Lance’s name.

He doesn't leave quite yet. He waits for her cue.

Then he hears Lance reply, his voice wobbly, “I'm going up t-to my room.”

His heart shatters. He's heard Lance trying to hold himself together and that’s what it sounds like. Something hurt him since Ronnie last saw him, smiling and happy. Keith wants to fight whoever did it. He wants to hold Lance and wipe his tears.

He leaves the bathroom to see Ronnie looking lost for words. He asks her, “What happened?”

“I-I don't know.” Her mood has dropped significantly, like hers is tied to Lance’s. “I should probably take you home though.”

He nods, follows her out the door.

The ride to his house is quiet. The radio turned off, neither of them move to turn it on.

When she pulls into his driveway, she takes her hands off the wheels and puts them into her lap. She looks down at them. “Do you know what could do that to him?” Her voice is no louder than a whisper.

“No.”

She doesn't respond so he leaves the car, his heart still aching.

Shiro opens the door before he can. “There you are!”

Keith's heart is now racing with worry. “You knew I was leaving? What's going on?”

He pulls Keith inside and shuts the door. “Lance stopped by, wanted to see you. I told him what I could without giving it away, but he took it the wrong way.”

Keith doesn't quite understand. “What did you say?”

“I told him you weren't here, that you were just picked up.”

It takes Keith a second for him to realize what Lance must've thought. “He thinks… Oh, no.” Keith pulls at his hair. “Fuck, Shiro. I was _so close_. Now he hates me and I—”

Shiro puts his hands on his shoulders, cuts him off to say, “We'll explain. It's a misunderstanding.”

He closes his eyes, doesn't want to give into hope. “He won't want to talk to me.”

“Ronnie and I will help.” Keith shakes his head. “ _Keith_ , you deserve this, you deserve to be happy.”

“You keep telling me this, but it's like the universe doesn't want me to.” He feels the tear fall down his face.

“Keith. You're my brother and I'm telling you, you deserve happiness. You're one of the best people I know.” Shiro pauses. “C’mere, it'll be okay.”

He opens his arms and Keith falls right into them.

“We'll fix this.”

 

 


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no summary bc it gives stuff away
> 
> but uh sorry for the langst and klangst and lack of keith and shiro this chapter. it's heavy hunk/lance friendship 
> 
> also this is super short and i'm sorry i would've made it longer but i haven't had a chapter out in /ages/

**_cloudy with a chance of fun_ **

**_lancelot_ ** _left_ **_cloudy with a chance of fun_ **

**thenshayon:** what's happening

 **pidgeitagain:** [side eye emoji]

 **mattsallfolks:** im just gonna stay in my lane

 **alluradefrance:** is that possible?

 **mattsallfolks:** uhh

 **pidgeitagain:** lmao

 

 

**_hunkydory > lancelot_ **

**hunkydory:** hey what's going on

 **lancelot:** i d ont knpw how ti explq ain

 **hunkydory:** im gonna come over, okay?

 **lancelot:** ok

  


Hunk lets himself into the McClain house. He says a quick hello to Lance’s mom, then heads up the stairs. He figures Lance has the door locked, so he knocks, says, “Lance, it's me buddy.”

There's some shuffling behind the door, then it opens.

Lance looks miserable. His eyes are rimmed red and Hunk can tell he's been crying for at least thirty minutes. His whole form seems drooped, like a flower without sun and water. It's so unlike Lance that Hunk’s heart breaks.

Lance turns around and crashes to the bed. Even the way he falls, seems to radiate sadness. Hunk crosses the room and perches on the bed beside him. He rubs his back in soothing circles.

“What happened, buddy?”

“K-Keith. He— I went over t-to his house. He's out on a d-date.” Lance sobs, still face down on the pillow.

Hunk knows this doesn't make sense. Keith has been head over heels in love with Lance since meeting him. There's no way he'd do this.

“Are you sure?”

“Shiro said—he said he got picked up and was going out.”

Hunk gently suggests, “This could be a huge misunderstanding, Lance. I know you don't believe me… but he is so in love with you. I could never see him doing this.”

Lance turns his head to look him in the eyes. “You didn't see the look Shiro gave me.” His voice is so small and so defeated, Hunk has always known how to help cheer up his friends, but now? He's at a loss. “It was so full of pity.”

“Lance. We— _you_ don't even know the full story.”

Lance sits up. “I know Keith isn't in love with me!” He snaps, throwing one of his pillows across the room.

Hunk wholeheartedly knows this isn't true, even if he hasn't had verbal and-or written confirmation from Keith.

Lance rubs at his eyes, at the tears that have fallen. Luckily, Lance doesn't get a red blotchy face, so he's almost as good as new.

“I'm gonna call Plax.”

He has a determined glint to his eyes but Hunk can still see the sadness in them.

“Buddy, no.”

Lance turns to him. “If Keith is dating… then I need to get over him. It's not— we aren't going to happen, Hunk. I have to accept that.”

Hunk wants to grab him by the shoulders and shake sense into him. He debates it for a second.

While Lance leaves to get a cup of water Hunk looks through his phone.

  


**_cloudy with a chance of fun_ **

**_kogayne_ ** _left_ **_cloudy with a chance of fun_ **

**alluradefrance:** ok what is happening

 **pidgeitagain:** big mood

 **thenshayon:** hunk is mia too he must be with lance

 **mattsallfolks:** shiro is with keith

 **pidgeitagain:** he okay?

 **mattsallfolks:** uh yeah i think so

 **thenshayon:** ur answer doesn't fill me with confidence

 **hunkydory:** i am

 **alluradefrance:** is he okay?

 **hunkydory:** he's definitely been better

 **alluradefrance:** what's going on

 **hunkydory:** i don't know what i can disclose but klance didn't happen. lance thinks it's never going to happen

 **mattsallfolks:** yeah it's angsty over here

 **hunkydory:** i don't know how to help without going against keith’s privacy

 **pidgeitagain:** fuck

 **hunkydory:** lance wants to call plax

 **alluradefrance:** excuse me

 **hunkydory:** yeah i don't know how to explain to him that keith is in love with him and has been for years and if lance wanted he’d pull down the stars and give them to him.

 **thenshayon:** say that

 **hunkydory:** shit lance is back gtg

  


Lance enters his room with a small smile on his face. Which leaves Hunk surprised. He waves his phone around. “I called her.”

Hunk’s heart deflates. “No.”

“What do you guys have against Plax?”

“She isn't Keith! You've been in love with him for _two years_ , Lance. That doesn't just go away because you're going out with an old ex.” Hunk crosses his arms. Lance looks to the floor and doesn't reply.

Hunk asks “And may I remind you _why_ you two broke up?”

Lance’s head snaps up his eyes piercing. He yells, “I know, Hunk! I know. I dated her to get over Keith in the first place. I know that didn't work. I know I'm pathetic and have loved Keith for two years and he will _never_ love me back.” Hunk sees the tears start to collect in his best friend’s eyes again. He wishes he could take back his words. “I need to do something. I need to stop loving him. It _hurts_ , Hunk—to love someone and have them never feel the same.”

Hunk gets up from the bed and envelopes Lance in a hug. Lance slides his arms around Hunk’s torso and tucks his head under Hunk’s chin. Hunk lets him cry—not caring about the mess. This is his best friend for god’s sake. He'll hold him while he puts himself back together.

“Please let yourself be happy,” Hunk whispers.

“I'm trying.” Lance says back, so quietly if he wasn't so close Hunk wouldn't have heard it.

  



	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **lancelot:** what i wanted to say, but matt rudely messed up was: im back bitches
> 
>  **hunkydory:** thank god my second half was gone
> 
>  **thenshayon:** Well
> 
>  **hunkydory:** i love u babe ain't ever gonna stop loving u /babe/

**_cloudy with a chance of fun_ **

**alluradefrance:** how are things this morning

 **mattsallfolks:** im good, refreshed and ready to do nothing on my day off

 **pidgeitagain:** i think…. she meant…. with lance and keith, dumbass

 **mattsallfolks:** rude anyone could have mistaken

 **thenshayon:** nope

 **hunkydory:** nah man

 **shirotolerance:** no

 **mattsallfolks:** fuck even shiro

 **alluradefrance:** so how are they

 **shirotolerance:** keith is doing good, considering. he can be added back anytime

 **hunkydory:** lance is being resilient as always i'll ask him about being added back

 **pidgeitagain:** well im gonna just add keith back

 **_pidgeitagain_ ** _added_ **_kogayne_ **

**kogayne:** hey

 **pidgeitagain:** hey? hey, he says. u left me with these hooligans

 **kogayne:** im sorry sjdhsjsj

 **pidgeitagain:** damn right

 **thenshayon:** US? /US/? if anyone is the hooligan it's u

 **shirotolerance:** and matt

 **pidgeitagain:** i agree with the second half

 **mattsallfolks:** what the fuck, richard

 **shirotolerance:** sorry, babe

 **_hunkydory_ ** _added_ **_lancelot_ **

**mattsallfolks:** there's no babe here just a sad matt [single tear rolls down cheek]

 **lancelot:** did he take over the drama king title for me while i was gone or

 **mattsallfolks:** im always like this

 **lancelot:** sorry, who?

 **alluradefrance:** sjejdeifheifbe

 **lancelot:** what i wanted to say, but matt rudely messed up was: im back bitches

 **hunkydory:** thank god my second half was gone

 **thenshayon:** Well

 **hunkydory:** i love u babe ain't ever gonna stop loving u /babe/

 **pidgeitagain:** are we all speaking in memes now

 **mattsallfolks:** never thought this day would come

 **alluradefrance:** shiro? this ur mans?

 **shirotolerance:** unfortunately

 **mattsallfolks:** [screeches 10 octaves too high] WHAT?!

 **shirotolerance:** im only joking i love u

 **kogayne:** that's not my brother he'd never type u like that

 **alluradefrance:** idk what to tell u keith im sitting right next to him he typed that

 **kogayne:** [gay gasp] he was body snatched the real shiro is dead

 **_kogayne_ ** _renamed_ **_cloudy with a chance of fun_ ** _to_ **_oh my fucking god, shiro’s fucking dead_ **

**shirotolerance:** it's me keith

 **kogayne:** that's what the clone shiro would say

 **mattsallfolks:** am i really cuddling with the clone of my bf?

 **mattsallfolks:** give me back the real shiro u coward clone!!!

 **pidgeitagain:** the real shiro is dead matt

 **mattsallfolks:** i refuse to give up on him

 **hunkydory:** time to plan the fune- oh nvm

 **lancelot:** sjdhdjsjs oh my god

 **shirotolerance:** you are all ridiculous i can't take this anymore

 **kogayne:** sh-shiro? shiro? is that you?

 **thenshayon:** so he is alive

 **mattsallfolks:** i knew i was right not to give up

 **shirotolerance:** ……………

 **pidgeitagain:** in other words, [exhausted silence]

 **shirotolerance:** wow thank you pidge

 **lancelot:** oh shit i didn't realize the time im almost late to go meet plax

 **hunkydory:** have fun

 **alluradefrance:** ^^

  


**_kogayne > hunkydory_ **

**kogayne:** what

 **hunkydory:** i know

 **hunkydory:** i wanted to warn you but i didn't know how after all that went down yesterday

 **kogayne:** he's going on a date…..

 **hunkydory:** i think so im sorry keith

 **kogayne:** no it's cool he should be happy :)

 **hunkydory:** keith

 **kogayne:** hunk, im fine

  


Lance meets her at a diner on the same street as the Altea Café. He arrives first— he knew he would or at least expected he would. From their previous, and very brief relationship, he had prior knowledge of Plax’s mannerisms. She was almost always a few minutes late.

He finds a corner booth and orders his drink and her favorite, that he remembers, from before. By time the drinks are arriving, Plax is slipping into the booth across from him.

“Hi, Lance.” She takes a sip of her drink.

She looks almost exactly the same— dark hazelnut colored skin, dark brown almost black, long hair that falls down her back, strong shoulders, and legs that go for miles. But the tips of her hair is dyed bright blue. It suits her, Lance finds.

She's exactly his type: strong and can hold her own. He'll make it work, though it's not who he wishes was sitting across from him.

He replies, finally, “Hey, Plaxum. I like the blue tips.”

She smiles, running her hands through her hair. “Thank you.” She opens her mouth to say something again, but the waitress comes before she can.

They relay to the waitress what they're ordering and then she's off to the kitchen.

“What were you going to say?”

Plax sighs, swirling her straw around in her drink. “Listen, Lance—and don't take this the wrong way—but the last time we were together you were still hung up on Keith and I can tell there's someone else on your mind.”

He seriously meant to push all thoughts of Keith out of his mind. But everything reminds Lance of him.

“You say that like I got the chance to be with him.”

“You know,” Plax reaches out her hand, covers Lance's with hers, “he's missing out. You're an amazing guy, Lance. You're smart and kind and love so much. The short time we had together, even though you loved him, were great. You still gave me your all. You always give everyone 110 percent.”

Lance ducks his head, nodding. He's getting slightly choked up.

She continues, “But as much as you claim to be ‘Lover Boy Lance’, I can't believe you don't see how into you Keith is.”

Lance snaps his head up. “What?”

“God, you're only good at romance when it doesn't apply to yourself.” She laughs, but it's not at him. He smiles too.

“I...I don't understand.” Plax pats his hand.

“Keith is so far gone for you. Everyone can see it. _Except_ you, apparently.”

Lance shakes his head, rapidly. She's so wrong. “How could he be? H-he went on a date yesterday.”

“Lance, you do know I'm friends with Ronnie, right?”

He knew Ronnie was friends with a Plaxum… He never placed two and two together.

“I should've realized.” She didn't call him stupid or dumb, only gives him a small smile.

“It's okay. Well, I'm bringing it up, because of something she told me yesterday. Well, first she was upset because you were and she didn't know how to help.” Lance nods, when one of them hurts the other does too. He forgot Ronnie in his heartbreak, he'll have to tell her he's okay as soon as he gets home. “I asked her to tell me what happened. She kept saying it was her fault. I assured her it wasn't. I got the full story and of course it was a huge misunderstanding from all sides. No one's to blame.”

“...what?”

“Yeah, Keith was on the way to your house. Ronnie was giving him a ride and wanted to surprise you, or something, and he was actually still at your house when you came home. Keith's brother didn't want to give away the surprise so he tried to be vague. It made it sound like he was out on a date. But in reality…”

Lance smacks his head against the table. He feels so stupid. “He was at my house the whole time. Waiting to surprise me.”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Lance hisses.

Plax stands and moves to his side of the booth, sliding in next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It's okay, Lance.”

“No.” He shakes his head, shoulders drooping. “It's not. He knows I'm out with you.”

“Do you really think this is a date? Honestly, I only agreed because you asked to hang out. And I knew previous information.”

Lance lifts his head. “Thank you for this. I would've never known.”

Plax hugs him quickly, then pushes him away. “ _You_ ,” She stabs at his chest with her index finger, “need to go get your man.” She stands, wipes invisible dust from her clothes then moves to her side of the booth once more.

“What about you? The bill?”

She smiles. “Lance, you and Keith— that has been two years of build up. I think you've waited long enough. Go get him. I'll be okay. And, well, now we can be proper friends.”

Lance stands and hugs her properly this time. “Thank you _so_ much. I'll find a way to pay you back.”

She pushes him back gently by the shoulders. “Oh, I'm counting on it.”  


 

**_lancelot > shirotolerance_ **

**lancelot:** is keith home

 **shirotolerance:** yes. why

 **lancelot:** i need to see him

 **lancelot:** like rn

 **shirotolerance:** lance… maybe not right now

 **lancelot:** why not

 **shirotolerance:** he's hurt about the whole plax thing

 **lancelot:** it wasn't even a thing all we did was talk

 **shirotolerance:** well it seemed like a date

 **lancelot:** and i thought /he/ was on a date

 **shirotolerance:** so you go and hurt him back?

 **lancelot:** that. that wasn't my intention

 **shirotolerance:** well. it seemed so.

 **shirotolerance:** for now i think you should stay away.

 **lancelot:** oh okay

  


**_lancelot > hunkydory_ **

**lancelot:** i really fucked up huh

 **hunkydory:** lance buddy no

_(2) screenshots from **lancelot**_

**lancelot:** :) :)

 **hunkydory:** just give him a day to cool off okay?

 **hunkydory:** it was a misunderstanding and u were perfectly justified shiro is just in big brother/dad mode

 **lancelot:** i shouldn't of went straight to plax

 **hunkydory:** nothing happened right?

 **lancelot:** no she immediately knew what was up she's friends with ronnie

 **hunkydory:** ah

 **lancelot:** what if i text keith

 **hunkydory:** idk u can try

 **lancelot:** i just want us to be okay

 **hunkydory:**  i know bud

  


**_lancelot < kogayne_ **

**lancelot:** hey

 **kogayne:** um hi how was ur date

 **lancelot:** it wasn't a date well i kinda thought it was going into it. but. it wasn't we just talked through some things.

 **kogayne:** oh

 **lancelot:** yeah so plax is friends with ronnie…

 **kogayne:** oh

 **lancelot:** yeah she told me what happened yday

 **kogayne:** everything?

 **lancelot:** just that it was a misunderstanding and u and ronnie were trying to surprise me? sorry i didn't mean to let everything get out of hand

 **kogayne:** it's cool

 **lancelot:** i wanted to tell u something in person today but shiro said u need some space so it'll have to wait for tomorrow. but i just wanted to let u know that the thing with plax wasn't a date

 **kogayne:** why only me

 **lancelot:** i just thought you'd like to know

 **kogayne:** ok, see u tmr?

 **lancelot:** café 2pm?

 **kogayne:** yeah sounds good see u then

 **lancelot:** see u

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL PROBABLY HATE ME BECAUSE THEY STILL ARENT TOGETHER BUT PLAX KNOWS WHATS UP!!!


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no summary but if u read last chapter its the café meet up ~

**_lancelot > hunkydory_ **

**lancelot:** so uh im meeting keith at the café to tell him how i feel in about 2 hours

 **hunkydory:** holy shit

 **hunkydory:** YES

 **hunkydory:** bro ur gonna be dating keith in like 3 hours how do u feel

 **lancelot:** DPNT SAY THAT WJAT IFI T DoENST HSPPEN NOW

 **hunkydory:** id bet $100 on it happening

 **lancelot:** no nope no we're not doing this nope

 **hunkydory:** laaaaaance

 **hunkydory:** cmooooon

 **hunkydory:** buddyyyy

 

**_oh my fucking god, shiro’s fucking dead_ **

**mattsallfolks:** u all sleep in late today or what

 **alluradefrance:** sure. let's go with that

 **pidgeitagain:** gross

 **alluradefrance:** im kidding sjshsjs only a little serious

 **lancelot:** well nice to know one of us gays is succeeding with their crush

 **hunkydory:** i already did :)

 **thenshayon:** yes u did :D

 **mattsallfolks:** im a gay who's with my crush

 **shirotolerance:** aw babe

 **lancelot:** sorry matt doesn't count

 **mattsallfolks:** why not

 **lancelot:** bc i said so

 

**_idiot boys_ **

**hunkydory:** oh btw lance is on his way rn to meet keith and tell him how he feels

 **alluradefrance:** FINALLY

 **pidgeitagain:** BITCHSJSHSJ

 **thenshayon:** yes!!!!

 **mattsallfolks:** this has been a long ride

 **shirotolerance:** oh that's where my brother went

 **hunkydory:** :)

 

Lance arrives at the café approximately 5 minutes earlier than their agreed meet time. But that's okay. He still needs to calm down.

He places himself in a chair facing the door so he can see Keith walk in.

“Lance! What are you doing here?”

He turns to his fellow coworker and friend. “Nyma!  I came to meet my friend.”

She feigns looking around. He smiles at her. “I don't see anyone,” She says, hands firmly on her hips.

“He'll be here soon. I'm actually early.”

“Okay, well when _he's_ ,” she winks, “here I'll whip up your usual and…?”

“He likes iced white mochas.”

Nyma wrinkles her nose. “That's so sweet.”

Lance smiles—thinking of Keith. “I know. Actually, it matches him on the inside.”

“ _Awww_ , Lance!” She puts her hands to her chest, crossed over one another. “You're gonna get your boy. I believe in you. I gotta get back to work, byeee!”

Lance waves to Nyma as she retreats, her hair swinging behind her. He feels even more confident after her encouragement and turns back in his seat in time to see the door open. The bell jingles and Keith walks through.

Keith looks up from his phone as he steps inside. Placing it in his back pocket as he pushes his sunglasses up on top of his head. Lance has never found him more attractive. He smiles as he spots Lance, gives him a tiny flick of the wrist which must be a wave and walks toward him.

“Hey.” Keith says still standing, slightly rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Lance stands and gestures towards the counter. “Hi, let's go get our drinks from Nyma.”

Keith’s brow furrows. “No ordering?”

“Did you forget I work here? I have,” he wiggles his fingers, “ _perks_.” Keith lets out a sound Lance assumes is a laugh— a very breathy, adorable laugh.

“I didn't forget. Just assumed you still had to order. You're not a celebrity.”

“Ouch,” Lance grabs at his shirt right where his heart is, “you wound me.”

Keith laughs out loud this time. His whole face brightening and his eyes crinkling. It's precious and Lance didn't think he could love him more.

When they reach the corner, Nyma is there with their drinks. They both thank her. She brushes them off and winks to Lance when Keith isn't looking.

“See you tomorrow at work, Lance.”

“Yes, bye, Nyma.” She blows him a kiss and turns back to a customer.

 

**_idiot boys_ **

**alluradefrance:** guys

 **alluradefrance:** they're at the café nyma is there she just texted me

 **hunkydory:** holy shit

 **pidgeitagain:** picking lance's work ….weak

 **thenshayon:** yeah but free coffee? nice

 **_alluradefrance_ ** _added_ **_nyma_ **

**nyma:** idk why im here but im here for it

 **hunkydory:** nyma!!!

 **nyma:** hunk!!

 **alluradefrance:** hi nyma!! <3

 **nyma:** babe <3

 **alluradefrance:** hi added you to our get-klance-together-gc bc i wanted to some updates on them

 **nyma:** ah well not much happened

 **mattsallfolks:** what

 **nyma:** well they got coffee and left

 **thenshayon:** really …

 **nyma:** yup but lance was looking at keith like he was his whole world and vice versa and ive never met keith

 **hunkydory:** lmao even u can see it

 **nyma:** exactly!

 **pidgeitagain:** well lance better not of chickened out

 **nyma:** no i just think they went on a walk

 **mattsallfolks:** aw that's cute

 **alluradefrance:** lance and keith better come back dating or ill set them up myself

 **nyma:** well

 **nyma:** i have to get back to work

 **nyma:** see u later allura <3

 **alluradefrance:** see u later babe <3

 

As they walk Lance is focused on how close their fingers are, occasionally drinking his iced coffee. Every time their fingers accidentally brush, his whole body comes alive and his brain yells Keith, Keith, Keith.

There's a silence between them. That would normally be comfortable, but after yesterday it feels slightly choking. He aches to break it but isn't sure how to start.

Keith breaks it for him. “So—what did you want to tell me?”

Lance takes a deep breath. He can do this. He can tell Keith how he feels. It'll be easy. It's no big deal, they're friends. Even if Keith happens not to feel the same way—

“Lance?”

Here goes nothing _._ He lets out a breath he's been holding then starts.

“I like you so much. It wasn't something that happened over night. I thought you were pretty always, _yeah_ ,” He says breathily. He moves his free hand through his hair, as he always does when nervous. “But I started that stupid rivalry without knowing the real reason why. It was a thinly veiled excuse to hide my feelings for you because I wasn't ready to accept them. But I've liked you—been in love with you—for two years now. It's okay if you don't feel the same or can't say it back. I understand. I just needed to tell you. I just can't hide it anymore.”

Lance looks back at Keith and he’s looking up at him through his eyelashes and Lance is immediately weak. He has a small smile on his face.

Keith mumbles something that sounds awfully like, “I-I can't believe you.” Lance doesn't quite know what is happening. How is Keith feeling about his confession right now?

“Um. What.”

Keith shakes his head. “Sorry. I mean, I was going to tell you yesterday how I feel. And then everything happened. Then Plax…” He averts his gaze.

Lance waves his hand in front of him. “No, no, no! _Nothing_ . _Happened_ . I swear. She got there and was like,” He changes the pitch of his voice to imitate Plax’s, “ _‘Lance, someone else is on your mind. You're still in love with Keith, aren't you?’_ Literally exactly what happened. I swear.”

Keith smiles again. Lance counts it as a win.

Lance asks, “So… how do you feel?”

Keith blushes. “Uh. How do I feel? Well, I like you a lot. It's like ever since I met you, you've never left my mind.” He pauses and ducks his head. “And after everything I've been through, I never thought I could fall this hard for someone.” His voice chokes up and Lance reaches towards him. Keith leans into his touch tucking himself into his shoulder. Lance presses a kiss to his forehead, squeezing him tight.

“You okay?”

“Better now.”

Keith pulls back, reaches forward and rests his hand on Lance’s cheek. He whispers, “This okay?” Lance nods, not able to find the words. Keith leans forward and presses his lips to Lance’s. It is slow, soft, and comforting. Lance runs his fingers down Keith's spine, pulling him in closer, gently, until there is no space between them and he can feel the beating of his heart against his chest.

Keith pulls back first, leaning his forehead on Lance’s shoulder. “I've imagined doing that so many times.”

Lance smirks. “Was it as good as you imagined?”

Keith raises his head, lightly smacks his shoulder and huffs. “Shut up.” Lance holds him closer before he can go far.

“I've imagined too, you know.”

Keith blushes a deep crimson all the way down his neck. “Really?”

Lance guffaws. “Yes, mullet! Do you take me for a liar?” Keith gives him a look.

Lance continues in a teasing manner, “Well, maybe you won't believe me then when I ask my next question.”

Keith grabs onto Lance's forearms. “No, asks me.” He looks hopeful. Lance would mess with him normally—but not today.

Lance sucks in a deep breath. For show of course. He isn't nervous anymore. “Will you do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend?”

Keith smiles the biggest smile Lance has ever seen on him. It fills Lance with an unbelievable warmth. “Of course.”

Lance pecks his lips one more time. He murmurs, “Thank god,” against Keith's lips. Keith laughs that beautiful laugh again.

“Did you think I'd say no?” He asks once Lance has pulled away.

“Well, I was skeptical walking in telling you how I felt... But when I asked you: no, I didn't think you'd say no.” Lance pulls a cringing face, “But I'm also 99 percent sure Hunk told everyone what I'm doing here with you right now. So you better have said yes or that'd just be embarrassing.”

Keith laughs and it's almost qualified as a giggle. “Well, I'm glad this happened.” He holds his hand out for Lance. Lance takes it.

He continues, “Where to boyfriend?”

 

**_oh my fucking god, shiro’s fucking dead_ **

_(4) photos from_ **_lancelot_ **

**lancelot:** oh wow my bfs really fucking cute

 **hunkydory:** WJAT

 **alluradefrance:** HOLY SHIT LANCE!! KEITH!! SJDHDJS

 **pidgeitagain:** woo another gross couple!

 **kogayne:** i'll do u one better

 _(9) photos from_ **_kogayne_ **

**lancelot:** WHEN DID YPU TAKE TBOSE SKDHSJSK

 **mattsallfolks:** this is adorable im so glad u two got ur shit together

 **thenshayon:** yes!!! klance is canon king!!

 **kogayne:** i have my ways ;D

 **lancelot:** no stop being cute

 **kogayne:** make me :)

 **lancelot:** can't believe ur gonna make me do this mullet

 **pidgeitagain:** STOOOOOOP

 **alluradefrance:** aww

 **kogayne:** do :D what :D

 **lancelot:** cuddle u

 **hunkydory:** im so happy for u my best friend deserves the best

 **shirotolerance:** oh thank god i thought i was gonna have to hear more about how cute lance is

 **lancelot:** WHAT

 **kogayne:** SHIRO I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE

 **shirotolerance:** i figured he knew you thought he was cute if you're dating…..?

 **kogayne:** yeah but

 **lancelot:** WHAT THE KEITH BEING OBVIOUS AND PINING WAS ABT ME

 **alluradefrance:** oh my god

 **hunkydory:** [face palms]

 **pidgeitagain:** lmao whos gonna tell them

 **thenshayon:** no let them figure everything out on their own

 **lancelot:** WHST OUT EKDJDJ

 **kogayne:** idk and idc come cuddle

 **lancelot:** wdym im right next to u

 **kogayne:** put ur phone down

 **lancelot:** then u

 **lancelot:** he did ok bye

 **pidgeitagain:** fluffy klance or angsty klance? which doesn't make me want to gag

 **pidgeitagain:**  guess we'll know soon

 

 


End file.
